Forget Me Not
by BensidyCitySVU
Summary: When a serial rapist strikes in New York, the detectives race against time to find him before he strikes again. During the case, Olivia Benson runs into problems that could cost her her life and the lives of people around her whom she loves. BENSIDY. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie walked through the dark courtyard towards her dorm building. The night had gone from bad to worse. Her date with her boyfriend of seven months, Mason, had been terrible. They had been fighting a lot lately and decided to take some time apart .Then, she received a phone call from her dad saying that her parents were getting a divorce. All she could think about was curling up in bed and forgetting the world.

She shivered against the October breeze and pulled her jacket tighter around her. There was rustling in the bushes next to her dorm building and she stopped. Charlie looked around then frowned. 'Stop being so paranoid, Charlie.' She thought to herself and opened her purse to get her card to get into the building.

"Hello Catherine," a voice called a few feet away. Charlie looked up to see a man walking towards her.

"People usually call me Charlie, not Catherine. Can I help you?" She frowned and looked into the man's blue eyes.

"Well, I think you can, Catherine," the man smiled brightly, making a shiver go down her spine. He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend, Scarlet. Have you seen her?" he frowned and looked around, "She never told me what dorm building she was in. Do you know which building is the sophomore building?"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head, "I'm not exactly sure what building that is," she turned her head and looked around, "I think it's the middle building down that way. But I'm sure if you find campus security they will be able to help you." She turned back towards the man and almost screamed.

He stood in front of her; their bodies were almost touching each other. He smiled down at her.

"Oh sweetheart. Not even campus security can help you now."

Before Charlie could react, she felt a sharp object hit her head. She felt herself falling as strong arms wrapped around her. Her world faded black.

* * *

_"Detective Benson. Or should I say Sergeant Benson?" William Lewis sneered down at her. She coughed and turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him. _

_"NO!" He yelled and slapped her across the face, "I want you to look me in the eyes when we make love." _

_She winced and turned her face back to him. Her wrists moved, causing them to bleed under the rope. She cringed and stared at him. He smiled and ran his hand down her side._

_"I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget, baby. It's just you and me," he kissed her forcefully, biting her lip in the process. She screamed against his lips, making him smile. _

_"And to think you will forever have these scars as a remembrance of our love," He ran his hand down to her side and pressed his fingers in a freshly made burn. She cried out in pain as heat traveled down her body. _

_"I love to hear you scream. Get ready for me," he reached down and undid his pants, "You'll be screaming my name in no time." He reached down and undid her jean zipper. She thrashed, causing her wrists to burn under the rope. He reached down and slowly slid off her-_

Olivia sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Brian was sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder. She breathed heavily and ran a shaky hand through her hair which was matted with sweat to her forehead. She looked over at him and registered what he was saying.

"I woke up to you screaming and I thought you were hurt then I saw you were asleep and I couldn't wake you and you looked like you were in pain and I couldn't help you and I –"

"I'm fine, Brian," She sighed and ran a hand through her hair again, "It was just a bad dream."

"Liv..." Brian frowned and rubbed her back softly, "You're still shaking."

"I said I'm fine, Bri." She frowned and pulled away from him. She got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom and shut the door. Brian had started spending the night ever since her incident with Lewis and she hadn't had a bad dream ever since. This was the first time.

She walked over to the sink and ran the cold water. Olivia understood that Brian just wanted to protect her and care for her but she had been taking care of herself long before they started seeing each other.

Olivia splashed the cold water over her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was still pushed back and her forehead was still covered in sweat. She frowned and opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. Brian looked up from his hands and looked at her worried.

"You okay, Brian?" she tried to change the subject. He sighed and shook his head. She frowned and walked over to her side of the bed and picked up her phone. One missed call from Fin.

"Was the dream about Lewis?" Brian asked quietly. Olivia texted Fin.

**Liv: Everything okay?**

"Olivia!" Brian called. She looked up from her phone confused, "Yeah?"

"Was the dream about Lewis?" He asked again, more stern this time. She shook her head and looked back at her phone.

"You know. I don't even remember what the dream was about." She replied quietly.

"Don't hand me the bullshit, Liv! " Brian practically yelled then took a deep breath, "You have to realize that once you start dating someone for a few months, you get to know them. That also means I know when you're bullshitting me, Olivia."

**Fin: Needed down at Mercy Hospital. Rape vic. Barely alive.**

Olivia rushed over to the dresser and started to get ready for work. She looked at the time and sighed. Five am.

"You know you have to talk about Lewis sometime, Liv. It's not healthy to keep all of this in." Brian watched her get dressed.

"Brian, there's nothing to talk about. It's over and done with and I'm trying to move on," she frowned and reached for her badge and gun, "He's dead. I need to go into work now. "

"Liv," Brian grabbed her wrist and looked at her, "Please tell me one thing." She looked him in the eyes and saw the hurt. She swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Did he….did he rape you…." Brian practically whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Olivia looked away and bit the inside of her cheek. She hated doing this to him.

"No… he did not rape me… but it came close.." she looked down at her cellphone and looked back at him, "I need to go." She turned around to leave and he grabbed her wrist again. He spun her around to face him and lightly kissed her. She smiled softly against his lips and kissed back.

"I love you, Liv." He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too, Brian." She turned around and headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SVU CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS (apart from the ones I made up like Charlie ) BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND THE SVU FRANCHISE. **

**the first guest that reviewed: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**the second guest that reviewed: This is a Brian and Liv story. But I dont mind either one.**

**Fynleimcc1607: Thanks for following!**

**TubagirlBenson: Thanks for following!**

(A few minutes later)

"Sorry I'm late, Fin," Olivia walked over to where Fin was standing by the nurse's station and looked around, "What did I miss?"

"Rape vic. 19. Name is Catherine Rose Hemmingsworth. Caucasian. Black hair. Green eyes. 5'4. About 120 lbs. The girl is small, she could barely fight off her attacker. Didn't stand a chance," Fin looked up from the chart he was reading from and looked at Olivia, "Damn, Liv. Did you sleep at all? You look like shi-"

She gave him a look and he stopped talking. She shook her head and looked around.

"So where is Catherine?"

"Hemmingsworth? Just got out of surgery. You can see her. Room 304," a nurse informed them. Olivia mouthed a thank you and walked towards the room with Fin following close behind.

"Catherine?" Olivia looked at the girl on the bed, "My name is Sergeant Benson and this is Detective Tutuola. Would you like to tell us what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," She looked away, "Nothing happened. And my name is Charlie. "

"I wouldn't call a black eye, broken jaw, and bruised ribs nothing," Fin replied gently.

"We are here to help you, sweetie," Olivia bent down in front of the bed, "But we can only help you if you tell us what happened."

Charlie looked at Olivia and frowned, "You don't understand. I don't know what happened to me. I don't remember."

Fin looked at Olivia before turning back to the frightened girl, "Have you been looked at yet?"

"I mean, a nurse came in and tested me…why?" Charlie's bottom lip quivered, "She said that I had been….been…."

"It's okay sweetie. You don't have to talk about it right now," Olivia patted her leg reassuringly.

"That's the thing! I don't know what I'm supposed to be talking about!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "The nurse said there was evidence I was raped but I don't know how or when or why or who!" she let out a sob.

"It's okay, Charlie," Olivia said quietly and patted her hand, "You need to rest up. We will be outside the door if you need us."

Charlie nodded her head and Olivia and Fin walked out. Olivia looked at Fin and frowned.

"I don't like where this is heading. How can someone not remember the worse night that ever happened to them?"'

"I don't know, Liv," Fin frowned, "I mean. I know that people push things out of their memories because they would rather forget than relive that night. But this was called in not even five hours ago. She should remember something."

"Are you the detectives on this case?" a young nurse walked over to them and nodded towards Charlie's door. Olivia nodded.

"When we examined Catherine, we noticed there was vaginal tearing and bruising around her throat. When we examined her further, we found a gash about two centimeters deep on her head."

"Is that what could be causing her amnesia?" Fin frowned.

"Yes, it is quite possible. What Ms. Hemmingsworth endured was…horrible. She can go home after four days here. During that time the doctors and nurses will keep a constant check on her."

"Thank you. We will need the rape kit results as soon as possible," Olivia looked at Fin.

"Oh, someone already picked that up from your precinct," the nurse looked down at the chart.

"What? Who?" Olivia looked at her confused.

"Detective Rollins," the nurse read off the chart and looked at Olivia, "Came by about an hour ago."

"That's weird. Usually Rollins knows the officer on scene takes the evidence. Maybe she wanted to do you a favor," Fin looked at Olivia. Olivia stopped and stared at Fin.

"It's not Detective Rollins who picked it up," when Fin gave her a confused look, Olivia turned back to the nurse, "What did Detective Rollins look like?"

"Uh… about 5'9. Pretty strong. Blue eyes. Brown hair. Smelled like aftershave."

"Who the hell is that?" Fin frowned.

"It's not Detective Rollins because she's on vacation for another two days in Florida. That may be our perp." Olivia frowned and looked down at her phone. Brian had called.

"So," Fin frowned, "We are back to square one?"

"Can't catch a perp with no evidence. And with no memory of her attack, there's nothing we have to go on."

Olivia and Fin walked back into Charlie's room. Charlie's eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. Fin motioned for Olivia to walk back out with him. Once in the hall, Fin turned towards Olivia.

"Let's go back to the precinct. We can run this by the rest of the squad and see their thoughts on it." Olivia nodded and they walked out to their separate cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**TubagirlBenson : Thank you so much for reviewing ! :)**

*Back at the precinct*

"So you're telling me that we have no leads in this case?" Nick frowned and looked at Fin then back at Olivia, "No evidence or anything?"

"CSU is combing Charlie's house as we speak," Fin looked at his computer, "The DNA they collected so far isn't in the system."

Olivia's phone chirped and she looked down at the incoming text, "CSU just found a few hairs and fibers in Charlie's bed and they will be running it for DNA. So we have a lead, even though it's small."

"The thing that gets me is that this perp was smart enough to go into the hospital and steal the rape kit evidence. I don't think we are dealing with an amateur," Fin frowned.

"Well," Olivia walked over to the evidence board and took a marker to the white board, "We know a few things from his M.O. He takes evidence. Which means he knows he left DNA at the scene. Which makes him sloppy but not too sloppy."

"He also left Charlie alive. Barely," Nick chimed in, "Since this is the only victim of his that we know of, we could run this M.O. and the beating Charlie endured in the system and see if anyone reported similar situations lately."

"That's good. Nick get on that," Olivia nodded and walked towards her office. She yawned and shut the door.

Her cellphone chirped and she looked down at it. Brian again.

**Brian: Are you coming home tonight?**

**Liv: It's a slow night. No evidence to go by, Might go visit Charlie then come home. Don't wait up.**

There was a knock on her office door and Fin opened it slowly. "Sorry to bother you," He walked in, "Nick and I found two other victims with similar perp . Since it's only five in the evening we decided it wouldn't hurt to go talk to them."

"How long ago were they attacked?"

"The first victim, Charlotte, was attacked three years ago, The second victim, Scarlet, was attacked seven months ago. The statute of limitations is five years so they both are in the limits."

"And you'll go with Nick?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be better if we talk together instead of me going by myself."

"Okay," She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Thanks for going with him. I know we are short staffed and with Amanda being in Florida for the next two days things could get a bit much. Just promise me one thing. Don't push the girls to talk. It has been a while since their incidents and having two men ask them to relive their nightmares may be hard. If they don't want to talk they don't want to talk. Wait for me to interview them then."

"Liv. This isn't my first time dealing with situations like this," Fin grinned, "I think I know what I'm doing."

Olivia's phone chirped again and she frowned at the screen. Fin watched her and shook his head.

"Liv. LIV."

"Huh?" she looked up from her phone, "What is it?"

"Go home. To Brian. Spend some time with him. Give him some lovin'."

"Fin," Olivia laughed, "I'm not talking to you about loving on Brian. Ever. Isn't Nick waiting for you to go talk to some victims?"

Fin smiled, shook his head, and walked out of her office. She looked down at her phone one more time before grabbing her keys and her jacket. She shut off her office light and hurried out of the door.

* * *

Olivia put her key into her apartment lock and opened the door. The sound of the TV greeted her as she shut the door behind her. She could hear Brian shift on the sofa and get up.

"Hey. I'm home," she called out, even though she knew he knew it was her. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Almost automatically, her body relaxed against his.

"How was work?" he mumbled into her hair as he kissed her forehead. She sighed and shook her head.

"Okay. We got a lead on a few victims with the same M.O. as the perp's. I also talked to Charlie," she set her badge and gun down on the usual chest and turned to him, "She doesn't remember her rape even though there has been countless of people telling her she's been raped."

"That can't be easy to deal with," Brian frowned and took Olivia's hand, "Can we talk?"

Olivia frowned and looked around for something to distract him with. He shook his head and lead her by the hand to the couch. They sat down and he turned to her.

"Liv, I can't keep doing this," he said quietly.

"What?"

"This. You always working. And when you're not working I'm working. I feel like we never have us time anymore.."

"Brian… You know we have been short staffed ever since Cragen and Munch left. And since I was promoted to Sergeant there has been case after case. I didn't realize that you felt this way."

"That's the thing, Liv. We haven't had us time since Lewis. You had a nightmare last night and you never opened up to me about it. How am I supposed to protect you if you don't tell me everything?"

"Brian," she looked down at her feet then looked at him, "I already told you. Nothing happened with Lewis. We took care of him. He's dead now. I want to move on and I think you should too."

He grew quiet and they sat there for a little bit watching the TV. Olivia's hands shook slightly as images of Lewis shooting himself ran through her mind.

She couldn't talk about Lewis because every time his name came up it made a shiver go down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Olivia knew Brian looked at her differently since the incident with Lewis and she didn't need him to take pity on her.

"You're going to have to talk about him one day, Liv. Whether to me or to a psychologist," Olivia nodded slowly and looked at him. He rubbed the back of her hand gently and smiled softly.

"For right now I just want you to know one thing. I LOVE you Olivia Benson. More than you could imagine. I hate seeing you hurt. I wanted to murder Lewis. When you get hurt or in a dangerous situation, I feel like my world is turned upside down. "

"Brian, don't be so dra-"

"Olivia shut up and listen," he smiled and continued, "I want you to know that no matter what happens it is not your fault. And I love you no matter what. Nothing can change my love for you, Benson."

Tears formed in Olivia's eyes. She squeezed his hand gently. He smiled and pulled her closer to him so she was laying against his chest. A few minutes later, Olivia fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I must apologize in advance: this chapter is a bit of rambling. I promise that in the next chapter things will start heating up and becoming more suspenseful! My mind went completely off track of where I want this story to end up at but I'm bringing it back on the right track (: This is a long chapter YOU WERE WARNED. **

**LyonaLyona1: Thanks for following!**

**Crunchygoodness:Thanks for following!**

**Skydala: Thanks for following!**

**I DON'T OWN SVU OR ANYTHING FROM SVU. THE CHARACTERS FROM SVU ARE MADE AND OWNED BY DICK WOLF. I OWN CHARACTERS I MADE UP LIKE CHARLIE, BROOKLYN, CHARLOETTE, AND SCARLET.**

**Enjoy (:**

_"Olivia?" Someone calls lightly. Olivia frowns and gets up from her couch to look around. She walks into the hallway and stops short. Charlie stands in the doorway to her front door shaking. Tears run down her face as she stares at Olivia in disbelief._

_"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Olivia murmurs, her head feeling fuzzy. Somewhere in the distance she hears people yelling her name. _

_"W-why? Why did you do this, Olivia?!" Charlie cries out. Olivia notices Charlie's clothes were torn and her legs were bruised. _

_"Charlie…what…" _

_Before Olivia could finish her sentence, she heard the click of a gun. "MOVE IT BITCH." A voice commanded and Charlie stumbled forward. Olivia reaches for her gun only to find the holster empty. _

_"That won't do you much good, sweetheart," a familiar voice sneers, making Olivia freeze. The man behind Charlie pushes her and she falls to the floor. William Lewis smiles at Olivia. _

_"Hello, beautiful. Missed me?"_

_"How did you find her?" Olivia demands, looking for a weapon. _

_"You led her to me, dear," Lewis steps closer to Olivia, making her back up into her wall, "In the end, you're just like me. We have the same wants. The same needs. That's what makes us so compatible." He came closer; He was inches away from her face now. She stares him in the eyes. _

_"Go to hell," she hisses. _

_"Oh sweetheart," Lewis clicks his tongue, "You shouldn't have said that." _

_He points the gun at Charlie before Olivia could react. _

_Bang._

Olivia woke up with a start. Sweat covered her chest and forehead. She blinked and looked around. Fin and Amanda stood next to the couch with Brian. There was a dictionary on the floor where Fin had dropped it to wake Olivia up. They all looked at her worried.

"Amanda?" Olivia practically whispered and sat up slowly, her head spinning, "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another two days.." her vision blurred, causing her to blink rapidly.

"Fin called me and told me that y'all were short staffed," Amanda sat down next to her, "Olivia, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? With what?" Olivia looked at her confused, causing Brian to frown.

"Liv, you were having another nightmare. I was going to get up to go to bed but then you started thrashing on the couch and I had to stay with you the entire night just to make sure you were okay."

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia turned to Amanda and Fin.

"They started calling you this morning and I answered," Brian replied for them, "I couldn't wake you up. I tried shaking you. I tried yelling at you. I tried everything but you just kept….whimpering.. I answered your phone this morning and told them what was happening. They came right over."

"Liv…..you have to talk to someone… about Lewis… sooner or later…" Fin looked at her gently. Olivia shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"I am talking," she lied, "To a therapist. He's really helpful."

"That's good to hear, Liv," Amanda smiled.

"Onto the reason for your phone call this morning," Olivia quickly changed the subject, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Fin frowned, "We are needed at Bellevue. It's urgent."

"Another vic?" Olivia questioned as she hurried into her room to get changed.

"Actually, Olivia, this time is different," Fin called after her. She peaked her head out from her closed door and looked at him questioning.

"We are needed down in the morgue. The man the raped Charlie raped and killed a girl named Brooklyn Cox."

* * *

"How do we know that it is the same guy who raped Charlie? And why did he let Charlie live and kill Brooklyn?" Olivia wondered outloud, trying to gather her thoughts together. Fin turned down the street and Bellevue came into view.

"She has the exact same bruising, breakage, and contusions like Charlie," Fin informed her as he parked the car, "There isn't one thing that Charlie has that Brooklyn didn't receive."

They got out of the car and started walking towards the door. Olivia frowned and looked around.

"You did tell the hospital staff to make sure that no one gets into the morgue or even near Brooklyn's body unless they work there, right? We aren't letting this sonofabitch get away with tampering with evidence this time."

"I did, Sergeant," Amanda nodded and looked down at the case file in her hands, "I know I wasn't here when Charlie was attacked but I read the case file on the plane. Now, if I'm correct, this rapist has escalated since his previous attacks. Instead of leaving witnesses he killed Brooklyn."

"Which is what I don't understand," Fin frowned as they turned down a corridor, "Why kill Brooklyn? Obviously he does enough of a beating to make them forget that they were ever attacked."

"How did it go with Charlotte and Scarlet?" Olivia looked at Fin as the three of them entered the elevator.

"Charlotte was left like Charlie was. Made it to the hospital. Bruised and broken. Raped. The only difference is that Charlotte remembers the night he attacked her. Charlie doesn't. Charlotte didn't see his face because he was wearing a mask that night. The only thing she remembers is he has a husky, deep voice and is about 6'3. Scarlet… Scarlet got to the hospital in the matter of a few hours. Her heart stopped beating once during the ride to the hospital but the paramedics were able to revive her. She didn't want to talk to me or Nick."

"So, that leaves us with almost half the male population in New York. Great," Olivia frowned then looked at the medical examiner, "Where is Brooklyn's body?"

The M.E. led them over to a silver table where a sheet covered a body. She pulled the sheet down to revel a pale figure. Brooklyn had auburn hair and couldn't be more than 16 years old. Her skin was covered in bruises and contusions and her head was matted with blood. There was a handprint that wrapped around her neck.

"I don't know why he took the time to strangle her," the young M.E. reported, "The COD was multiple abrasions to the head. One of the blows was fatal."

"Was there any DNA left on her?" Amanda asked.

"The rape kit came back with some DNA but she was smart enough to scratch him. So, we ran the DNA through CODIS but nothing came up."

"How can someone that knows so much about getting around law enforcement not be in the system?" Fin frowned.

Before Olivia could answer, there was a scream and a crash out in the hallway. Amanda, Fin, and Olivia ran out into the hall to see a young girl lying on the floor. A group of nurses were busy around her as a stretcher came rushing down the hallway.

"What happened?" Olivia asked a nurse rushing by her.

"A girl walked in past the staff and somehow got down to this level," the nurse looked over at the group then back at Olivia, "She was stumbling down the hall and begging to find the Special Victims Unit. I was about to go check on her when she fell down. I have to go!" The nurse rushed away.

Olivia walked over to the group as the nurses were helping the young girl onto a stretcher. Her eyes darted around and finally rested on Olivia.

"A-are you Ms. Benson?" She whispered and reached out towards Olivia. Olivia took her hand and nodded.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Sergeant Benson. This is Detective Tutuola and Detective Rollins. Would you mind telling us what happened to you?"

"I…" the young girl paused and took a shaky breath, "He told me to go straight to the Special Victims Unit in Bellevue . I didn't even stop to t-" tears ran down her cheeks and Olivia rubbed the back of her hand gently.

"I was raped," the girl looked at Olivia, "Catherine Hemmingsworth's rapist raped me."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SVU CHARACTERS JUST THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP LIKE THE GIRLS ATTACKED.**

**THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE UP THE SVU SHOW.**

**Aspurgeon: I don't know, is he? ;) We shall see! Thanks for your review it means a lot!**

**iHATEamarorollins: Thanks for your review (:**

**Fleur06: I love Bensidy. That's my favorite ship :D I love your avatar btw. Thanks for your review :)**

**Thank you to everyone who is following/ favoring this story! It means a lot (:**

**Enjoy! xoxoxo**

*A few hours later*

Olivia and Amanda walked into the girl's hospital room. Fin had left and gone back to the precinct. A man and a woman turned around and glared at them.

"Who the hell are you?" the man challenged, grabbing the girl's hand defensively.

"I'm Sergeant Benson and this is Detective Rollins from Manhattan Special Victims Unit. We are here about your daughter's case."

"Case? There is no case," the mother scoffed, "The bastard is still running around out there. My daughter doesn't need your help. We just want to take her back to Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania?" Amanda questioned, "Pardon me asking, but what are y'all doing in New York?"

"I was looking at NYU for college next year," the girl answered from her bed, "My name is Bailey, by the way. Bailey Graham."

"And would you mind telling us when you were attacked?" Amanda looked at her parents then back at Bailey. She looked at her dad uncomfortable then back at Amanda.

"Why don't we go talk in the hallway, Mr. and Mrs. Graham?" Olivia asked gently. The mom looked back at Bailey, unsure.

"I promise I'll look after her," Amanda smiled reassuringly. The parents walked out with Olivia, leaving Amanda and Bailey alone.

"So," Amanda sat down in the chair next to the bed, "You can start wherever you like."

"O-Okay," Bailey took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "I was going to visit NYU because I'm thinking of attending college there next year. My parents wanted to go with me but that's lame and I finally convinced them not to go with me. I mean, I can take care of myself. Anyway, I w-"

"Bailey?" Amanda interrupted, "How old are you?"

"18."

"And your parents let an 18 year old go by herself to New York City?"

"Yeah? I mean, I took the bus to get there. And the bus travels to New York in the morning and then back to Pennsylvania in the evening for only 20 dollars both ways. T-that's where I got attacked."

"Where?" Amanda looked at her confused, "The bus?" Bailey nodded and Amanda took out a notepad and pen, "Can you tell me which bus you took from Pennsylvania to here?"

"Penn Bus Realities Incorporated. I took that bus at 10 in the morning and when I got off I was walking to get a cab to the university and that's w-when he grabbed me…"

"He? Did you see his face?" Amanda frowned and put her notepad back into her pocket.

"N-no. He wore a mask," Bailey looked at the door then back at Amanda, "He pulled me into an alleyway and r…." Bailey's eyes filled with tears and Amanda rubbed the girl's hand gently.

"Did he say or do anything odd? Did you notice any distinguishing marks on him?"

Bailey thought carefully for a moment then shook her head, "I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me. O-once he was done, he helped me back up. He gave me money for the cab and told me to go to Bellevue Hospital. Ask for Special Victims Unit and tell them that he attacked me. Said he was Catherine's r…" Bailey stopped as her hands started to shake.

"We can stop if you want," Amanda said gently.

"No," Bailey shook her head and took a deep breath, "If I stop now I'll never get to tell my story. "

"Did he tell you anything else? Anything odd stick out to you?"

"There was this one thing," Bailey frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, "While he was ….. raping me…. He kept feeling on my wrist. He would stop and let go of one of my wrists he was pinning against the wall and feel the side of my wrist. Right here," she pointed to the side of her wrist, "I didn't know why he was so intrigued with it. He did it a couple times."

"He was checking for your pulse, Bailey," Amanda frowned.

"Really? That makes complete sense now!" Bailey exclaimed. When Amanda looked at her confused, Bailey went on to explain, "During the time he was attacking me he stopped in the middle of it and laid his head on my chest. I thought it was weird but then he told me to breathe on him. "

"You did well, Bailey, you did the right thing," Amanda rubbed her hand gently, "You survived. And I promise you we are doing everything in our power to catch this guy."

Amanda got up to walk out. The door to Bailey's room opened and her parents walked in followed by Olivia. They looked at Amanda then at Bailey.

"You okay, Bailey?" her dad questioned, looking at his daughter concerned. She nodded.

"Please catch the sonofabitch who did this to my daughter, detectives," the mom begged and gave Bailey's hand a squeeze.

"We will do everything in our power to find him, Mrs. Graham," Olivia nodded and looked at Bailey, "We will keep in touch. I promise."

Amanda and Olivia turned around to leave. Before they could open the door Bailey called after them, "Detective Rollins?"

Amanda turned around and looked back at Bailey, "Yeah?"

"He did tell me one thing. I didn't think anything of it until now. He told me to tell you guys that you need to figure out his pattern. Said that Catherine, Brooklyn, and I are all signs? It didn't make any sense to me but maybe you can figure it out."

"Thank you, Bailey," Amanda smiled softly, "Get some rest."

They walked out. Olivia turned to Amanda and frowned, "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, she got on a bus and when she got off is when she was attacked," Amanda pulled out the notepad as they climbed onto the elevator, "I wrote down the name of the bus route. We can go to the bus station and look at their security footage."

"Good work, Rollins," Olivia smiled as the elevator started the slow climb back down to the garage level.

* * *

"Did anyone find anything?" Olivia questioned as she walked from her office into the main room of the precinct.

"Not yet," Amanda shook her head from her desk.

"Just a bunch of nasty things going on with couples," Fin frowned as he watched the screen, "Some of the things these couples do are so unsanitary."

"I got Bailey's bus ride," Nick looked up from his screen, "The bus just passed the New York border."

Olivia walked over to Nick's desk and looked at the screen. They watched as the bus stopped and a group of people got up to leave. Bailey waited patiently for an elderly man to walk off before getting up and walking off the bus. The young girl disappears from sight.

"So, do we have any footage of her getting pulled into the alleyway?" Olivia looked at Nick then back at the screen.

"No, the video just shows what goes on in the bus," he frowned and continued to watch the screen, "Oh wait I see a guy coming off at the same stop. He's purposefully hiding his face in his hoodie. He got off right after Bailey."

Olivia looked and saw a hooded guy wearing a mask walk off the bus and disappears from view. She shook her head.

"How the hell did someone get away with wearing a mask without being questioned?"

"Liv," Nick looked at her, "There's a naked cowboy that roams around New York at random times. I doubt anyone questions anything anymore."

"Damn," Olivia shook her head and looked over at the other detectives, "Does anyone have any footage after they get off?"

"Uh, Liv?" Fin called from his desk, "Did you say the guy was wearing a hoodie and a mask?"

Olivia walked over to Fin's desk and looked at his screen. The man walked back onto a different bus two hours later and sat down. The bus started driving.

"Fast forward," Olivia murmured. Fin clicked the fast forward button and the images whizzed by.

"Stop the clip," Olivia frowned. Fin stopped it and Olivia peered closer at the screen, "Fin. Zoom in on the window. See that sign? What does it say? "

The image zoomed in and Fin leaned closer to read it, "Pennsylvania welcomes you. It's the state border, Liv. The bastard went back to Pennsylvania."

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked over at Amanda, "Where were Brooklyn and Charlie attacked?"

"Charlie was found on NYU's campus right outside the freshman dorms and Brooklyn was found…" Amanda opened the case file and read a few lines, "Brooklyn was found in a hotel storage closet."

"I don't think it's a coincidence that both Charlie and Bailey were going to NYU," Olivia walked over to the white board and picked up a marker. She thought for a moment and started writing on the board, "Amanda, where is the hotel that Brooklyn was staying at?"

"It was the Best Western…. About 20 minutes away from the Pennsylvania border," Amanda looked up at the white board as Olivia stepped away from it to look at the notes she had written.

"Sonofabitch…" Fin murmured as he looked at the notes on the board.

"I think the perp has something to do with Pennsylvania," Olivia informed the squad, "I think our perp is raping girls in New York but he lives in Pennsylvania."

"We need the bus route security tapes from the nights Brooklyn and Charlie were attacked," Nick grabbed his jacket and got up from his seat, "We may see the same guy going back and forth on the bus."

"We're dealing with a serial rapist," Olivia murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aspurgeon: Oh thank you so much! I really try to keep the story consistent throughout but sometimes my mind wonders! But it's encouraging to hear (:**

**TubagirlBenson: It's totally fine! Thank you for your reviews (:! It helps so much!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SVU CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE ONES I MAKE UP LIKE BROOKLYN AND CHARLIE AND SUCH. THE SVU CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DICK WOLF. **

**Enjoy (:**

*A few hours later*

"Is everyone ready to take their positions?" Olivia questioned. A dozen officers looked up from their computers and gave her a nod. She strapped on a police vest and watched the video screen.

"Amanda, we have a signal," Nick talked into a walkie talkie. Olivia watched Amanda touch the ear piece in her ear and she nodded slightly. She walked onto the bus and sat down, Fin being two rows behind her.

They had looked at the security footage on the nights Brooklyn and Charlie were attacked. On both nights, the same guy dressed in the same clothes rode the bus to and from Pennsylvania. Neither time had he shown his face. They decided to send Amanda on the bus undercover on the same night of the week that the last two attacks happened.

"The bastard is from Pennsylvania," Nick had written down on their evidence board, "Does this cross jurisdiction lines?"

"Well," Olivia frowned, "Not if we catch him in the act in New York. He can be tried and prosecuted here. It doesn't matter if he's from Pennsylvania."

The police watched as the bus stopped at different routes and let people on and off. Amanda stayed in her seat. Olivia had gathered a group of NYPD in the bus station which was the bus's last stop.

"What if he doesn't show, Liv? I mean, he knew we were in Bellevue and sent Bailey in there. Maybe he's one step ahead of us." Nick frowned and strapped on his police bullet proof vest.

"I think he will show," Olivia watched the screen, "It's a Wednesday night. Bailey and Brooklyn were both discovered almost a day after each other. He may be smart enough to know where the police were and to get rid of evidence at the crime scene but he didn't remember that all of the mass transits have security footage ever since 9/11."

"Amanda has her bullet proof vest on under her jacket, right?" Nick watched the screen with concern which made Olivia look at him in confusion. For a while now Nick and Amanda have paid extra attention to each other. Whether it was an extra-long hug to a gaze across the office, Olivia had noticed the two of them had grown closer together. She had to remember to ask Nick about it one day.

"Look! There he is. In the hoodie." A police officer pointed at the screen and Olivia looked over. A man wearing a mask and a hoodie walked on and sat across the aisle from Amanda.

"Keep an eye on him," Olivia commanded. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the incoming text.

**Brian: I need to talk to you. Now.**

Olivia texted back:

**Liv: Not now, Bri. Just got a crack in the case. I'll be home around 12 pm.**

**Brian: NOW Olivia. This isn't a joking matter.**

**Liv: Brian. I'll be home at 12. That's that.**

Olivia turned her phone on silent and turned her attention back to the screen. The bus pulled up to the station where they were camped out. Olivia looked towards the door then back at the screen. Amanda got up and walked off of the bus, followed by the guy. Fin got up and quickly followed the two.

"Fin will be following Amanda and the guy a few yards behind. Nick I want you to follow Fin a few yards behind him in case he needs back up," Olivia commanded. Nick nodded and jogged out of the bus station.

The cold October air hit Nick in the face as he walked onto the street. He spotted Amanda's blonde hair in the crowd and followed quickly behind. Amanda looked over her shoulder and saw the masked man following a few steps behind her.

She turned down an alleyway and continued walking. She heard the guy behind her and she reached for her gun under her shirt.

'Just a few more steps,' Amanda thought to herself. She clicked the gun in place and pulled it out. Spinning around she pointed the gun at the masked man, making him stop in his tracks.

"NYPD!" Amanda yelled. Fin and Nick ran into the alleyway seconds later.

The masked man held up his hand and ripped off the mask. A boy, at least 17 years old, looked at Amanda worried.

"DON'T SHOOT!" the boy begged. Amanda looked at Fin and Nick confused then looked back at the boy.

"State your name." Amanda demanded.

"R-ricky. Look. I didn't mean to follow you ma'am. A guy paid me to wear that mask and to follow you! I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sonofabitch," Amanda put her gun down as Fin and Nick walked over to them, "He's just some kid. Not the perp."

"Shit," Fin frowned and glared at the kid, "Go home. Before I think twice about shooting you."

The kid ran out of the alleyway and Amanda looked at Fin and Nick.

"This perp is smarter than we give him credit."

"The real question is, how do we catch someone one step ahead of all of us?" Nick frowned.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment and shut the door. She yawned and set down her phone and gun on the counter next to her.

"Brian? I'm home," she called out. Silence greeted her. She looked at the time and sighed.

1:35.

Olivia looked towards their bedroom and noticed the door shut. She quickly checked the front door and windows to make sure they were locked, grabbed her phone, and walked over to the bedroom. Quietly opening the door, she quickly entered the dark room and shut the door again. She tiptoed over to the bathroom.

Before she could enter the bathroom a light flashed and yellow light poured into the room. Olivia jumped and spun around to see Brian sitting in bed, holding something in his hand.

"Brian you scared me."

"Liv," Brian looked down at the object he was holding and looked back at her, "You said you would be home at 12."

"Work ran over," She sighed and quickly changed into one of Brian's oversized shirts, "I'm sorry Bri. I really tried to get home sooner." Olivia walked over to the bed and looked at Brian.

"I saw your therapist today," Brian replied quietly, "I saw him in the grocery store. Asked me how you were doing and said he hasn't seen you in over two months."

Olivia stopped and looked at the object Brian was holding. It was a pill bottle. She shook her head but kept quiet.

"Olivia. You promised."

"Brian, I've just been busy. I keep meaning to go see him. But I've been fine. "

"Fine my ass, Liv," Brian looked at her and she could see the worry clouding his eyes, "You have nightmares. Night sweat. You check and double check everything in the evenings and mornings to make sure everything is locked. Liv… we haven't been… we haven't been touching each other more than necessary ever since Lewis…. You aren't fine and you know it."

Olivia sat down next to him and ran a hand through her hair, "I know this hasn't been easy for you, Brian. I'm sorry. I just…. I don't want Lewis to make or break me. I don't want to base my life off of thinking of him or dreaming of him. But every time I close my eyes… I see him…"'

"That's what I told your therapist, Liv," Brian took her hand gently and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "He gave me over the counter pills to help with your sleep. I can't stand to see you hurting anymore, Olivia."

"Brian I don't need pills. I'll be fine."

"For me? At least once. That's all I'm asking. And it'll help you sleep," Brian looked at her, "I just want you back, Liv."

Olivia looked down at the pills in his hand. She sighed reluctantly and nodded slowly, taking the pill bottle from his hand.

"One time. That's it. I can't be hopped up on pills right now."

She opened the pill bottle and poured out two pills. She walked into the bathroom and ran a glass of water under the sink. Olivia quickly swallowed the pills and walked back to bed.

"I just want you to be okay, Liv," Brian pulled her against his chest. She took a deep breath, smelling his after shave. She looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Brian."

Suddenly, Olivia's head felt fuzzy as the pills kicked in. A few minutes later, she passed out listening to Brian's heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aspurgeon: your dedication to reviewing is outstanding! I love reading your reviews (: I actually got curious if sleeping pills make you not dream or if you stay asleep so I did a little research. Sleeping pills reduce you REM (that's the time our brain is dreaming) so even if you dream, you wouldn't remember it or vaguely remember it when you wake up .Oh! And this isn't going to be a Nick and Amanda story I promise (: that's probably the only thing I mention is what I already did. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SVU CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE ONES I MADE UP LIKE CHARLIE AND THE PPD YOU MEET IN THIS CHAPTER. THE ORIGINAL SVU CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND THE CREATIVE BRAINS THAT STARTED SVU. **

**This chapter is kind of long and kind of talkative. I wanted to get it the good stuff in this chapter but after explaining things within the chapter, I realized that it was getting too long. But I pinky promise next chapter there's a giant twist some of you probably see coming. Shhh ! (: **

**So, I have to point out something I did that took me seven chapters to realize. I did not name the victims with similar names on purpose. I realize that the girls are Brooklyn and Bailey (B and B) and Charlie (Catherine) and Charlotte (C and C). That happened on complete accident but hey. I kind of like it (: *warning: I wrote this one on an ipad so there's no spell check. Sorry for any mistakes! ***

**Anyway, Enjoy (:**

*the next morning*

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and found Brian staring at her. A smile slowly crept onto his lips.

" ' Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?"

Olivia stifled a yawn before smiling back at him, "Great, actually. Slept the whole night. You?"

"Me? I slept pretty well. It helped knowing you were alright. Though, I did have one problem I needed to get up for a while ago."

Olivia looked at him confused, making him smile wide. "Close your eyes, Liv."

She eyed him suspiciously before shutting her eyes. Olivia could feel the bed shift as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Brian ? Where are you going?" She called after him. She heard a clink of a dish and Brian's footsteps approaching.

"Keep your eyes closed, Liv. No peeking."

Olivia nodded as Brian neared the bed. Suddenly,a heavy object was sat on Olivia's lap and she opened her eyes. There was a tray of food sitting in front of her. A coffee mug sat in the far corner of the tray. Olivia looked at Brian and smiled.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Uh, no," Brian walked over and sat on his side of the bed, "I made US breakfast. " He took a piece of toast and bit into it.

She smiled and scooped a handful of eggs up and ate it. They ate in silence . After a few minutes, Olivia turned to Brian and smiled softly.

"That was sweet of you, Bri," she kissed him gently. He smiled against her lips and kissed back.

"Anything for you, Liv." He murmured against her lips. She pulled away and grabbed the tray of food off of her lap and sat it on the ground next to the bed. She turned back to Brian and pressed her body up against his, kissing him in the process.

He ran his hands down her back and kissed back. Before she could take it further, he pulled away and looked at her concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Olivia? I don't want to force you to do something you're not completely ready for y-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Cassidy. " she smiled. Brian smiled, shrugged, and gently pulled her body against his and kissed her. They flipped over and Olivia looked up at Brian.

Brian leaning down and kissed her, running his hand down her side. She slowly slide off his shirt and ran her hand down his muscular chest. They kissed again as Brian slowly took his shirt off of her body...

* * *

"We know this guy is from Pennsylvania. He's attacked Charlotte, Charlie, Brooklyn, Bailey, and Scarlet. His M.O. varies with each attack ," Nick informed the other police who were gathered in their precinct.

"He has a weird method of operation," Amanda picked up on the speech, "His first victim, Charlotte , was left bruised and had a few broken bones but alive. His second victim, Scarlet, was left bruised and left with broken body parts but he beat her more than Charlotte. Scarlett's heart stopped beating one time while she was driven in the ambulance to the hospital. They were able to revive her. Next was Charlie. She is the only one he's moved from her own parent's house back to where he kidnapped her at her dorm. She was found beaten but alive.

"Brooklyn," Amanda stopped for a moment then continued, "Brooklyn was found in a hotel storage closet. She was already dead. And now his latest victim, Bailey. He purposefully left her alive and had he come find us in Bellevue. Now, if we have his pattern correct, he won't let his next victim live."

Just then Olivia walked through the doors of the precinct and stopped. Dozens of officers turned around in their chairs and looked at her. She frowned and met the eyes of Nick.

"What's all this?" Olivia frowned and gestured to the policemen.

"They are from the Pennsylvania Police Department," Fin informed her, "The PPD."

"We were just telling them about the case so far, Sergeant," Amanda looked at her.

"Sergeant Benson?" A man stood up and walked over to her. Olivia eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"It's nice to finally meet the person in charge of SVU," the man held his hand out, "I'm Sergeant Seth Mclang. PPD. We are here because we heard about what has been going on between the Pennsylvania and New York border and we want to help. Especially after Bailey got attacked."

"May I speak to you, Sergeant? Privately in my office?" Olivia looked over at the questioning eyes. The young man nodded and they walked into her office.

Once the door was shut, Olivia turned to Seth.

"Listen," she frowned, "I don't mind that you want to help with this case. The more man power the better. But I just want you to know that if this guy is in New York, it's our jurisdiction . We handle him. Same goes for Pennsylvania. "

"Oh yeah I totally agree with you, Ms. Benson. I wouldn't have it any other way." Seth smiled at her.

"Good," Olivia looked out of her office window at the group of officers,"Do we have any leads?"

"Your squad was just informing mine on what you guys have so far in this case," Seth watched the group with her, "I think we are going to have some of my men following the bus to each route. I was thinking of putting some of your squad at the stops . Just blending in with the crowd. Maybe get one of your detectives to act like a student traveling."

"You really think he will show up? The last time we tried to go on the bus he hired a kid to do his dirty work of following my detective. When Rollins pulled the gun she realized it was just a kid."

"Well," Seth sighed, "The bastard has had five attacks using the same method of travel. Do serial rapists really change their tactics just because the police might be on their tails?"

"You'll be surprised at what a rapist will do to avoid the law," Olivia frowned.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and an officer walked into the office.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," the officer stammered, "The captain is on the phone and wants to speak to you."

"Shit," Seth looked at Olivia, "I was just about to ask you when you want us to do this plan?"

"I can talk it over with... What your name?" Olivia looked at the officer.

"Officer Asher Longtin, ma'am." He stood up straight, making Olivia smile softly.

"Well, Asher," Olivia replied as Seth walked back into the main room, "I was thinking of doing this once a day for the next week. He knows we are on to him. If Seth is right and he won't change his method of getting to New York then he will change the day he goes."

"Oh okay," Asher nodded, "Ill tell that to Sergeant as soon as he's off of the phone." Asher walked out of her office, looking back over his shoulder at her before rejoining the group.

Olivia shook her head and frowned before walking out of her office and rejoining the squad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aspurgeon: oh my goodness I love your reviews! (: I'm glad you're liking this so much! I won't be able to update starting Thursday to Saturday due to no internet connection ): I hope this suffices ! And you won't believe who the next vic is.**

**ENJOY (:**

*One week later*

Olivia walked over to the screen and watched Nick get onto the bus. He sat down and took out his phone. He put the phone to his ear and talked to the microphone clipped onto his shirt discreetly.

"I will call Olivia when I catch sight of him. She's on speed dial," Nick shut his phone and looked out of the window.

"Sergeant Mclang are your men in position?" Olivia talked into a walkie talkie.

"All in position from Pennsylvania to New York state lines," the reply came back muffled. Olivia walked over to another screen and watched people mill around the bus station. They had been camped out in the back on the bus station in a separate room.

"Since we are going to be a while, I brought us pizza and soda," Officer Asher walked into the room carrying two large pizza boxes and a liter of soda. A few officers got up and walked over to get pizza.

"Who said we will be here a while?" Amanda frowned and looked over at Asher unsure. Olivia shook her head.

"They do things different in PPD," Olivia frowned, "SVU works different from them. But we have to remember the task at hand and not to get side tr- FIN." Olivia frowned. Fin turned around holding two slices of pizza and one sticking out of his mouth. He shrugged and sat back down in front of the monitor.

"Sergeant Benson?" Olivia turned around to see Asher looking at her. He smiled and held out a cup to her, "Nick told me that you don't really drink soda so he told me about that green drink you like so I got it for you. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh," Olivia looked at him confused then took the drink, "Thank you. That was nice of you." She took a sip.

"Just doin' my job, ma'am," Asher walked over to the other officers.

"Liv, don't forget to make sure your phone is on so Nick can call you," Amanda looked up from the case file she was reading.

"Oh yeah," Olivia murmured and reached into her pocket. Empty. She frowned and reached into her other pocket. Empty. She set her drink down and patted her back pockets. Empty.

"Will someone call my phone? I can't find it," Olivia looked at Fin and Amanda. Fin dialed Olivia's number and waited. He hung up and looked at Olivia.

"It went to voicemail, Liv."

"Shit," she frowned and grabbed her coat, "I left it on my desk back at the precinct. I'll run and get it. Keep me updated." Fin and Amanda nodded as Olivia walked out.

* * *

*A few minutes later*

Olivia walked into the dark precinct and turned on the light. Light flooded into the room and she walked over to her office. She opened the door and started rummaging through her desk, looking for her phone. She opened the top drawer and shook her head as she saw her black iPhone sitting in the drawer.

She pressed the home button and noticed a missed call from Brian and a text.

**Brian: This morning was perfect. Come home soon I miss you, Liv.**

**Liv: I don't know how long this will take. I'll try but no promises.**

There was a scrap of a chair and Olivia looked up. Officer Asher stood in her office doorway and smiled at her.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am," he looked down at her phone then back at her, "We found the guy and we are bringing him in for questioning. Your detectives would've called you but it wasn't going through so I came to get you."

"Oh," Olivia nodded and looked around to make sure she had everything, "Alright. We can go. Did he say anything?"

"Just to not hit your head on the way to the floor," Asher took a step towards her. She looked at him confused and took a step back.

Suddenly, Olivia's head started feeling light and she blinked a few times. She put a hand on her chair to steady herself as her vision blurred.

"Ms. Benson?" Asher called. His voice sounded far away.

Olivia shook her head and blinked. The room titled and she stumbled. Olivia heard Asher walk towards her as she fell to the floor. Her world faded black.

Asher looked down at the still detective and smiled. Her phone had fallen out of her hand and scattered across the floor. Asher knelt down and pushed the hair out of Olivia's face.

"You really think you could outsmart me, detective? Think again."

Asher put two arms under Olivia's body and picked her up. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes remained closed. Asher walked out of the precinct and disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**iHATEamarorollins: I'm glad you like it so far! (: **

**Aspurgeon: haha your reviews are AMAZING ! (: I'm actually having that green drink right now as I type this ! You'll find out why he chooses Olivia , trust me (: I hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long! **

**tonikm: sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter (: **

**Hey guys! **

**So sorry for not updating in three days. I was in Boca Raton, Florida with my best friend and didn't have wifi ): but on the plus side, being there gave me a brand new idea for a story. I just don't know who I want to write about. What ship do y'all want me to write about? Continue with Brian and Liv or Liv and Elliot or Amanda and Nick or ...? Haha any suggestions just tell me! (: **

**Trigger warning: I know some of you are survivors of abuse either sexual or physical. Some things I write may be hard for some of you to read. And I'm sorry about whatever you've been through. Always know that if you need someone to listen to you, I'm always here for you. Even if I don't know you don't be afraid to talk to me I'm all ears (: **

**I DO NOT OWN SVU OR ANY CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF. I OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP LIKE CHARLIE AND THOSE PEOPLE. THANKS (: **

**Enjoy!**

*back at the bus station *

"We haven't seen this guy in over two hours," Nick shook his head, "Maybe we scared him off?"

"Well, we could ask Olivia what we should do," Fin looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

"She was getting her phone from the precinct," Nick frowned, "Maybe she ran Into traffic."

"It's been two hours," Amanda replied dryly, "And the precinct is right around the block. I highly doubt she ran into two hours worth of traffic."

"She's not picking up her cell," Fin frowned and hung up his phone, "Maybe I'll swing by the precinct and see what's the hold up."

"Need me to go with you?" Amanda looked at her partner. He shook his head.

"No, we don't need Liv getting pissed everyone is going on a hunt for her. I'll be back in a half an hour."

Fin grabbed his coat and walked out of the building. He walked to his car and drove away.

* * *

Olivia mumbled something and her head dropped to the side. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room tilted and her head throbbed. She shut her eyes again and took a painful breath. Her ribs throbbed in protest.

She opened her eyes again and the room tilted sideways. Olivia bit her lip and blinked a few times. The room changed back to normal. With a shaky hand, she slowly lifted up her shirt and examined her ribs. There was a giant bruise on either side of her abdomen and she frowned.

"Looking at my handy work?" Asher called. Olivia's head snapped up and she looked around, reaching for her gun. Her hand brushed against the empty holster and she frowned.

"Fighting won't do you any good, detective," Asher smiled and walked towards her. His green eyes bore into her dark brown eyes and he smiled wider.

Images of Lewis flashed in her mind and she back up against the wall. The stone felt cold on her skin. She kept her eyes trained on him.

"Why are you backing away, darling?" Asher walked up and stared at her. He was inches away from her face.

"You were so sweet to me when you were knocked out," he murmured and caressed her cheek. She shuddered and moved her head away.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at him defiant , trying not to think of Lewis.

"I've heard a lot about you, Olivia," Asher dropped his hand and smiled, "I heard about your little predicament a few months ago. Must've been hard."

Lewis. Olivia frowned and shook her head, images flashing in her mind. She bit her lip and glared at the cop.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, sweetheart," Asher smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out her iPhone and started typing something. A few moments later, he held the phone out to her. She took it and her breath stopped.

William Lewis smiled up at her from the small screen. Even though he had shot himself a few months ago, he still seemed menacing to her. The article went on to talk about the trial and how Lewis had died. She was mentioned a few times; they had written about her being accused for shooting him point blank but they realized he had purposely shot himself to make it look like she did it.

"You remember it now, detective?" Asher grabbed the phone out of her hand and shoved it back in his pocket.

"He was thrown in jail for his crimes just like you will be," she spat, "He took the coward way out and shot himself. Nothing else happened."

Asher suddenly smacked Olivia across the face, causing her head to whip to the side. She took a deep breath and tried not to focus on the pain. Her cheek stung and her breathes came in short gasps.

"Olivia, I'm tired of playing these games with you," he whispered, staring at her. He straightening himself out again and smiled wide.

"So tell me, detective. Do you have PTSD? Such a horrific experience like that I would believe someone would. "

She kept quiet and stared at the hard floor. He bent down in front of her and grabbed her by the jaw.

"Do you have nightmares, detective? Ever dream he's in your room? Touching you? " he smiled at her, "I'm about to make those nightmares come true, dear."

"They know it's you, Asher," Olivia glared at him, "I think they will notice when a detective and a cop go missing."

"See, that's where you're wrong," Asher rubbed the cheek he hit, making her cringe, "Seth won't notice a new officer missing. He has his head wrapped around the border rapist. He will keep your detectives busy when you're not around."

"Border rapist?" She scoffed, "A little egotistical aren't we? "

"You know, for someone who has nothing left to fight for, you sure have a sassy mouth on you. That's not what the girls said when I was raping them," Asher rubbed her leg, making her think of Lewis, "They were crying for mercy. Begging for their lives. Which is what you'll be doing soon enough."

Before Olivia could react, Asher punched her in the stomach making her double over. He kicked her side and she fell to the floor. The room spun in front of Olivia's eyes and she bit her lip. She could feel him handcuffing her hands together.

"Tell me one thing, detective," Asher whispered and moved her hair out of her eyes, "Did Lewis rape you?"

There it was. That same damn question she had gotten dozens of times over the past few months. She looked him in the eyes and spit in his face.

"Go to hell, fuck face," she whispered harshly.

"So he didn't ," Asher smiled, "Good to know."

Asher lifted his gun out of pocket and pistole whipped her. Her world faded black.

"Now the fun can begin."

* * *

"Liv isn't at the precinct," Fin told Amanda as he walked back out into the cold New York air.

"Maybe Brian needed her at home?" Amanda sounded worried.

"I can stop by her apartment and see if she is th-" Fin stopped and stared at the car parked on the side of the building, "Liv still has her car here. Something isn't right. You need to get down here."

"I'm on my way," Amanda held the phone away from her ear and told Nick what was going on. There was a sound of a chair scrapping against the ground as Amanda put the phone back to her ear.

"Nick and I are coming. The PPD are staying here to look for the rapist," Fin could hear her opening the door to the car, "While you wait for us go to the security room and look at the footage of the precinct. Maybe it'll show us where she went."

"Good idea, Rollins," Fin hung up and walked over to the elevator. Getting on, the elevator doors closed and it began its slow descent to the ground floor.

After a few minutes, Fin walked over to the security room and walked in. The security man, Johnny, spun around and smiled.

"Fin! What's up my man?! How've you been?"

"Not good, Johnny, " Fin frowned and looked towards the computers, "I need the security footage from tonight pulled up."

"Tonight? Aren't you all on a case?" Johnny turned to the computer and typed a few things in. Seconds later, the security footage appeared.

"Liv came back to get her phone and now we can't find her," Fin frowned and watched the tape rewind.

"Damn," Johnny shook his head, "Maybe she needs more time off since the Lewis thing."

"Stop the tape!" Fin yelled. The tape froze as Olivia's image came into view. She was looking at a man standing in her doorway. Suddenly, she fell to the floor and the guy walked over and scooped her up like she was as light as a feather. He turned around and Johnny stopped the tape.

"I can pull his face up and clean it up," Johnny typed furiously into the computer. The man's face was cropped out and was pulled up. Fin shook his head.

"Damn, Fin," Johnny looked at the time stamp on the video and looked down at his phone, "I wasn't paying attention to the screen. I just thought because y'all were on a case and no one was here... I was video chatting my girl..."

"Sonofabitch," Fin swore and looked at the image on the screen. A mask stared back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aspurgeon: ah, you have to keep reading to find out! (: **

**Ty: awe thank you for your review (: **

**Enjoy! **

"So," Amanda frowned and read the notes she had written down, "The guy from the bus with the mask took Olivia? The rapist who raped Charlie and the other girls?"

"Looks like it," Nick watched the security footage from his computer. Olivia looked limp and lifeless in the man's arms.

"How the hell did he know she would be there unless he was following her from the bus station?" Seth frowned and looked around at the fellow Pennsylvania police.

"Maybe he just got lucky and saw she was the only one at the precinct. I mean, we were going there everyday this week. Maybe he caught on and saw Olivia leave and wanted to take us away from the bus station," Fin offered.

"Well now we are back to square one," Nick sighed, "We have no clue where he goes with them. All of the girls he attacked were in different places at different times."

"Alright," Seth stood up and walked to the front of the room. The detectives and unis turned and looked at him.

"Olivia is missing," Seth started, "We need to find her and fast. This guy is consistent with his M.O. We need to search New York and Pennsylvania. Abandoned houses. Buildings. Cars. Make sure every car that passes through the border gets thoroughly checked. Nick,"

Nick looked up from the footage and gave Seth a confused look, "Yeah?"

"Who would be in charge if Sergeant Benson isn't around?"

Amanda and Nick turned and looked at Fin. He looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Just call me Sergeant Tutuola."

"Alright," Seth nodded, "I think that the Pennsylvania Police Department needs to pair up with SVU in order to cover New York and Pennsylvania."

"Okay," Fin stood up and looked at Amanda and Nick, "Considering the fact there's three of us and a shit ton of PPD, why don't you pair us up, Seth?"

Seth nodded and started pairing his policemen with the detectives. Four to each detective and four men went with Seth. After the pairings, Seth frowned and looked around.

"Where is Officer Asher?" Seth called out. The men looked around and shrugged.

"Call him!" Someone called out. Seth nodded and walked away from the group.

Nick watched the young officer as he waited for someone to answer, getting no response, he hung up the phone and walked back over to the group.

"He isn't picking up his cell," Seth frowned, "He's still on duty. He's new and I don't want him to think he can get away with not showing up to work."

"Wasn't he at the bus station?" Amanda frowned.

"Yeah..." Nick looked at Seth, "Officer Asher is the one who gave Olivia that green drink."

"That you told him to get her," Fin looked over at Nick.

"No I didn't," Nick looked at him confused, "I never once talked to Officer Asher. Especially about Olivia's drink. I don't even know what to put in that healthy shit."

"Shit..." Seth murmured and grabbed his coat and keys, "I know where Officer Asher lives. Amaro come with me. Rollins and Fin, you two get started with the rest of the squad ."

Nick grabbed his coat and phone and followed Seth out of the door.

* * *

Olivia breathed shallow and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and groaned in pain. Her head throbbed. She knew there would be a bruise on the side of her face in the shape of a gun.

The only thing lighting the room was a single, dim light bulb in the middle of small room. She could tell the ground was made of dirt and the walls were stone. Olivia slowly got up, blinking as the room spun. Once her vision straightened, she turned her head and walked around the room slowly in pain.

She could hear cars above her and realized the room she was in was underground. There was a single toilet in the back of the room and a blanket and pillow opposite of it.

Olivia ran her hand against the wall, looking for a door. Finding none, she turned around to start feeling the other wall and almost smacked into Asher's chest. He smiled down at her.

"Miss me already sweetheart?" He grabbed her arms roughly, making her cry out in pain. He threw her against the wall and she sank to the floor, pain shooting down her body.

"Now now now. You wouldn't leave after everything we've been through, would you?" Asher smiled down at her.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia coughed, her ribs throbbing in process. Asher kicked her in the chest, making her cough hard. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"You know the question I want to hear from you, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head and coughed again, this time blood coming up. Asher knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"Come on, Olivia! Throw me a bone! Ask me!" He sent another kick into her chest and she cried out. Coughing up blood, she glared at him.

"F-fine, Asher, you win," Olivia winced in pain, "Why are you doing this?"

"Ah," The man smiled and nodded, "The question all of them ask. Why am I doing this. Well, let's see . Lewis didn't get the wonderful pleasure of being with you. So I've decided to take on the chance."

"How do you even know about Lewis?" She frowned.

"How do I know about him?" Asher started laughing, "sweetheart! You were the talk of the town! That's all that was on the news for... Weeks!"

Olivia stopped and thought for a moment. For a few weeks after the incident , Brian had made sure she never watched tv. She thought it was just so they could spend more time together. In reality, he was saving her from the news stories.

"Shocked?" Asher smiled at her, "Good. Everyone talked about the sex detective who was kidnapped and violated for days and got away alive. And after your whole speech about lying in court about Lewis, oh people wouldn't shut up about you!"

"Anyway," Asher continued, "After catching up on the whole story, I decided something. I wanted you for myself. I saw you on tv at different crime scenes and in court during the Lewis trial and it was such a turn on, darling."

His hand rubbed against her thigh. She shuddered and scooted back against the wall. He shook his head and got up.

"I don't know why you're backing away, Olivia. I just want to see how you are when you're fully conscience. Maybe I could actually undress you this time."

Olivia looked down at her clothes and her eyes grew in horror. Her shirt was ripped and the top of her pants were unbuttoned. She looked up at him.

"Just think, Olivia," Asher knelt down in front of her and stared at her, "If Lewis never kidnapped you we wouldn't have had our special time together. I hope your PTSD isn't too bad."

"My partner knows I'm gone," Olivia lied and stared back at him, "We have the best detectives who know your M.O. Pretty soon they will find you and they will make sure you get a needle in your arm."

"You know what? I like you better when you shut up." Asher grabbed Olivia roughly and slammed her against the wall, causing her to pass out.

* * *

"Sonofabitch isn't home," Nick talked into his cellphone.

"Check the places he goes. The places he shops. Where his last work place was...everything." Fin frowned and looked at Amanda. They had gone back to the precinct to meet with the rest of the police men.

"Has anyone found anything?" Amanda asked the group. The men shook their heads in unison and Amanda sighed.

Fin hung up the phone and walked over to the white board. He wrote down Asher's name and connected it to Olivia Benson. He turned to the men.

"We need to brainstorm and think of places Asher may be with Olivia at," Fin looked at everyone, "Where are some places he goes?"

"Who said that he is with that detective?" Someone called out. Fin rolled his eyes and smacked his hand against the board.

"It's not a damn coincidence that they both go missing at the same time. If we could all start using our brains to find Olivia and Asher before it's too late that would be great."

"What do you mean, find Olivia?" A familiar voice called out. Fin looked up to see Brian standing in the back of the room, confused.

"Brian..." Amanda frowned and got up. Brian stared at the white board and dropped the flowers he was holding.

"Who the hell is Asher?" Brian looked at Fin.

"You need to sit," Nick frowned and ushered towards the chair next to his desk. Brian eyed Nick suspiciously and shook his head.

"No. I'm not sitting. I'm not doing anything until someone explains to me what the hell is going on with Liv."

"Brian," Fin frowned and took a deep breath, "Olivia is missing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Aspurgeon: Oh you can call him whatever your little heart desires :) haha Lewis Jr. is quite alright he is like Lewis. And haha alright I won't talk about Nick and Amanda ;) I waited up all night for the spoiler but I never saw it! Maybe because I was watching two marathons of SVU on two different channels... haha oh well! **

**Ty: Well, since you asked so nicely :) Here ya go!**

**fangirl4ever99: awe thank you so much for your review :) ! I love your pen name! **

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I want to make a few things clear: fuck face is my favorite cuss word. Sorry if anyone gets offended by cussing but that will be one thing you may see more than once in my stories. I think I'm going to make it Brian's and Olivia's cuss word of choice if thats what youd like to call it. Anyway, I live in Florida but I'm from Pennsylvania so that is why in most of my stories you'll read about Pennsylvania. I'm proud of my hometown and I'm actually moving back there soon. So excited! :) So Pennsylvania isn't a random state I chose for my stories, there's reasoning behind that. **

**Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy :) ! Thank you to everyone who follows and Favorited and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me :)**

**xoxo**

"How in god's name did this asshole get her?" Brian frowned and rubbed his face. Nick shook his head and looked out of the car window towards the building.

They had gone in separate cars to different places Asher went to. Nick and Brian were waiting in the car while Amanda and Fin talked to people at Asher's old job. The walkie talkie hummed as they waited for Fin's signal.

"She went to go get her phone and the asshole snuck out of the bus station and followed her there," Nick looked at Brian, "No one even noticed a uni sneaking out."

"Fuck…" Brian frowned and shook his head, "Just everything that happened with Lewis and she's been having nightmares for a few days now… I don't know if her PTSD is coming back or if it never left I just…" Brian stopped and shook his head again.

"She's a tough cop, Brian. We will find her and she will be fine."

"Really, Nick?" Brian turned and looked at him, "Because you name one rape victim which was okay after being attacked twice."

"Look, Brian. I know that we haven't always been the greatest of friends, but she's my partner," Nick sighed, "I want her okay just as bad as you do. But we both know Liv. She's a fighter. Hell, you saw what she did to Lewis. She's not going down without a fight."

Before Brian could answer, Fin came over the walkie talkie.

"Amanda and I talked to his past coworkers and employer. He hasn't been here in months. Next stop will be his family's homes."

"Alright," Nick replied, "Brian and I will go to his parent's house and you and Rollins go to his cousin's house. PPD are checking the cars going through the border to make sure he isn't crossing state lines."

"We will come back to the precinct after checking the cousin's house."

Nick looked over at Brian and patted him on the shoulder, "We are going to find her, Brian. There is no where he can run to."

"Just start the damn car, Nick."

* * *

Fin and Amanda pulled their car to the side of the road and looked over at the broken down house. Trash was tossed around in the front yard and the paint was starting to peel off of the walls. Fin looked at Amanda and they got out. They had driven to the outskirts of New York near the border of Pennsylvania and New York.

Amanda pulled her coat tightly around her as they walked up the stone steps. She knocked hard on the door and they listened for movement inside.

"Coming!" a tiny voice called out. Amanda looked at Fin unsure and slowly moved her gun away from view.

"If there's kids in here, Fin, we can't go in shooting."

Before Fin could answer, the front door creaked open and a young girl looked at them with wide, blue eyes. Her hair was brown and curly and went past her shoulders. She looked at them confused.

"Who are you?" She frowned.

"Hi, sweetie," Amanda knelt down to get on eye level with her and smiled, "I'm detective Rollins and this is my partner detective Tutuola. Are your parents home?"

"What kind of name is Rollins?" the young girl giggled, "I haven't heard that name before."

"Oh," Amanda smiled, "Rollins is my last name. My first name is Amanda and this is Fin," she pointed at Fin behind her then turned back to the young girl, "And what's your name?"

"Tiffany," the young girl beamed, "I'm five! How old are you?"

Fin chuckled and Amanda smacked his leg. She turned back to the girl and smiled. A man appeared behind Tiffany and looked at Amanda suspiciously.

"Tiffany! What did I tell you about answering the door?" the man scolded and turned back to Amanda, "Who the hell are you?"

"NYPD sir," Fin flashed his badge, "Is there any chance that we can come in and talk to you and your wife? It's about your nephew, Asher."

"Is Asher okay?" A woman appeared and looked at Amanda then Fin. Her blue eyes darted back and forth. Her hair was similar to Tiffany's and Amanda could tell where the young girl got her looks from. Her father had green eyes and black hair.

"Mommy!" Tiffany yanked on the woman's pants leg, making her look down at the girl, "That's my best friend, Manda! Find your own best friend!"

"Sweetie, go play," the father looked down at his daughter, "The grown-ups need to talk."

"Can Manda come play with me?" Tiffany pouted and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"Tiffany!" the mother scolded, "You can't grab strangers! It's not polite!"

"Actually, ma'am," Amanda looked down at Tiffany and smiled, "I don't mind if me and your daughter go play. If that's okay with you. My partner will talk to you."

The woman looked at Fin uncertain then back at Amanda. She nodded slowly and Tiffany pulled Amanda towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with Asher?" the man frowned and ushered Fin inside.

"Well," Fin frowned, "He's missing. Along with an NYPD detective. Have you seen him?"

"Missing? That's my sister's son," the father frowned, "No. I haven't seen him since his mother's death three years ago. He became a Pennsylvania cop and that's the last I heard."

"Is he in danger?" the woman looked at Fin concerned, "I told him that being a cop was too dangerous."

"Uh, no. He isn't the one in danger," Fin looked back and forth between the couple. They looked at him confused and Fin sighed, "He kidnapped an NYPD detective. We need to find them before the detective is hurt."

"Oh my goodness," the woman frowned and shook her head, "Well, we haven't seen him but we will start looking for him. Thank you for stopping by, detective. I hope you find them."

"Thank you for your time," Fin stood up and took his card out of his pocket, "Here is my card if you hear from Asher. May I know your names so I know who to call when we find him?" He handed the card to the guy.

"Oh. My name is Mark Fitzpatrick and my wife is Susan and you've met my daughter," the man smiled. Fin nodded and they walked towards the front door.

"Tiffany!" Susan called up the stairs, "The detectives have to leave!"

"Awe man!" Tiffany's muffled voice whined. There was a thud and a door opened. Seconds later, Amanda and Tiffany walked down the stairs; Tiffany was holding onto Amanda's hand. Amanda had her hair back in a braid that Tiffany made for her and there was a flower sticking out of the top. Fin suppressed his laughter and Amanda shot him a look.

"Thank you for spending time with Tiffany," Susan shook Amanda's hand, "She doesn't have a lot of friends and gets attached easily."

"I had fun," Amanda smiled down at the young girl and the girl hugged her leg. Amanda pat her back and turned to leave with Fin. The man shut the door, walked back into the living room and set Fin's card down on the table.

Once the door was closed, they started towards their car. Fin smiled at Amanda and looked at her hair.

"Nice hair," he grinned, "New fashion statement?"

"Fin, I have a loaded gun that is within reach," Amanda smiled at her partner, "I would shut up if I were you."

Fin laughed and got into the driver's seat. Once Amanda got into the passenger's seat, Fin started the car and they drove away talking about the family.

* * *

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see Asher walk through the door and it shut close. Silence greeted her.

She slowly sat up and bit her lip from crying out in pain. Her ribs throbbed in protest but she ignored the pain and stood up slowly. Dried blood caked her wrists and she rubbed them. Asher had taken off the handcuffs once he thought she was passed out. Little did he know she was still awake.

Olivia pushed her hair out of her face and slowly walked towards the door. She put her ear on the door and listened for any movement on the other side. Hearing nothing, Olivia pushed up against the door. She frowned as it budged slightly. Backing up a little, she rammed her shoulder into the door and heard a crack come from her shoulder. Pain shot up her arm and she cried out in pain.

The door moved more and Olivia frowned. She backed up again and looked around for something to hit the door with. She frowned and backed up until she was almost touching the other wall opposite of the door. Olivia took a running start and kicked the door. It swung open and Olivia stopped.

She walked out into the room next to the one she was just in and looked around. There was a furnace in the corner and a tool bench next to it. Next to the tool bench were dozens of boxes and different object strewn around. A basement.

Olivia noticed a set of stairs going upwards. She slowly climbed the stairs and saw a wooden door at the top of the stairs. Her ribs throbbed in protest.

She put an ear to the door and listened for movement. Hearing nothing, she slowly turned the handle expecting it to be locked. The door swung open with a creak and Olivia stopped and waited for Asher to appear.

When he didn't show up, Olivia walked forward and looked around. She was standing in a hallway. She quietly walked down the hall and noticed a dresser in the middle of the hall against the wall. Olivia walked a few more feet and stopped short. She turned and saw her reflection staring back at her. She frowned at the mirror and turned her head slightly.

A big bruise lined the side of her face where Asher had pistol whipped her. The bruise was blue and purplish. She had a scratch right under her cheek bone and her lip was busted open. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and she pushed it back.

Olivia shook her head and continued to walk down the hall quietly. She stopped as muffled voices floated from the front porch. She could hear Asher yelling at someone and pacing the porch. Quickly, she darted into a room and pressed her back against the wall. She listened carefully trying to make out what he was saying.

"We have to move her…..They are going to find out where I am and then I'll be…." His voice traveled off and Olivia couldn't make out what he was saying. She looked at her surroundings and frowned. A tv sat in the far corner of the room and there was a couch adjacent to it. Chairs were placed on either side of the couch.

Olivia quietly walked over to the couch and looked for her gun. She ran her hand through the cushions and frowned. She turned around and almost tripped over a coffee table sitting in the center of the room. She straightened herself out and continued to look around for her gun or any weapons she could use.

Olivia stopped and noticed a few pictures lining the wall. She looked towards the front door before walking over to the wall and looking at the pictures. A family smiled back at her and she frowned. Asher wasn't in any of the pictures. Where the hell did he take her?

"Who are you?" a small voice questioned. Olivia spun around and saw a young girl looking at her curiously. Her bright blue eyes bore into Olivia.

"Shhh," Olivia knelt down in front of the girl and looked towards the front door, "My name is Olivia," she whispered and smiled at the girl, "What's your name?"

"Tiffany. What are you doing here, Livva?" the young girl matched Olivia's whisper. Olivia smiled and looked towards the front door again.

"Is there a phone I could use anywhere, Tiffany? I need to call my friend to come pick me up."

"Yeah, there's one in the kitchen!" Tiffany took Olivia's hand.

"Okay, Tiffany," Olivia smiled and whispered, "But can you do me a big favor?"

The young girl nodded and Olivia got up and pointed towards the front door, "We need to keep quiet so that man doesn't hear us. Can you do that for me? We are playing a game and I can't get caught."

"You mean Asher? He's my cousin," Tiffany smiled up at her, "He's mean to me. Did he do that to you?" Tiffany pointed at her bruise. Olivia nodded and Tiffany pouted, "That wasn't nice of him. Come on! I know a secret short cut to the kitchen."

The young girl pulled Olivia in the opposite direction of the front door and Olivia followed. They emerged into a small kitchen and Tiffany pointed towards the cellphone on the table. Olivia walked over and frowned as she recognized her cellphone.

"Do you know I have a best friend?" the young girl smiled up at Olivia as Olivia scrolled through her contacts down to Fin's number, "Her name is Manda."

Olivia stopped and looked down at the girl, "You mean Detective Rollins?"

"No," Tiffany frowned, "Her name is Manda. She said that name. Rollins is a weird name. No one is named Rollins. She's my best friend but she had to leave with this guy. He stole her from me. Jerk."

Olivia pressed call and put the phone up to her ear. Two rings later, someone answered.

"Listen here you fuck face," Brian answered harshly, "I will personally rip your balls off when we find you if you hurt her. I'm not someone you want to f-"

"Brian! It's me. Liv." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, Liv! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Brian," she lied, taking a deep breath. Her ribs throbbed.

"Olivia, I want to tell you to not think about what happened last time," Brian sounded pissed, "If it comes down to it, you fight like hell love. Kick the bastards ass. Kill him for all I care."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Brian to tell her to fight . Olivia was about to reply when she heard shuffling and Brian yelling.

"Liv, It's me Fin. Where are you?"

"I don't really know. I'm here with his co-" THUD.

Olivia fell down and Tiffany screamed. The phone fell out of her hand and her head throbbed in pain. She could feel pooling around her and she groaned in pain. Asher stood over her and frowned.

He took the wooden board he used to hit her and smacked her phone. It shattered. Asher grabbed Olivia by the hair and dragged her back towards the basement.

"Asher! Stop! She's my friend!" Tiffany cried. Asher opened the door and pushed Olivia down the stairs. He turned back to the girl and frowned.

"That lady has been very bad. She is going to be punished. Would you like to join her?"

Tiffany sniffled and shook her head. Asher turned back towards the basement and shut the door behind him. Climbing down the stairs, he stood over Olivia and shook his head.

"See what you made me do, love? Now you're hurt and there's blood in the kitchen my uncle is going to have to clean up. If you didn't misbehave this wouldn't have happened to you."

The room spun and Olivia felt light headed. She tried to blink to make the twirling stop but it continued. She could feel Asher grab her by the arm and lead her towards a wall. He opened a door and threw her back into the room she came from. She hit the floor with a hard thud and groaned in pain. She could tell she had broken something.

"Th….they know where I am, Asher," Olivia whispered, the pain searing through her body.

"Now, I know that's a bunch of bullshit, Liv," Asher smiled, "I heard your whole conversation. No one knows you're here. And no one will either. Plus, do you really want what we have to end?"

Olivia looked up at him and noticed the door was open behind him. If Tiffany was Asher's cousin that meant that there had to be parents or guardians looking after her. Olivia took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could.

Asher grabbed her by the hair and yanked. She cried out in pain and tears formed in her eyes. He let her go and knelt down in front of her.

"Did you give Lewis this much trouble? Damn. No wonder he never got anywhere with you. Keep screaming, sweetheart, no one can hear you. This room is sound proof. It's what my uncle uses to store his pot when the cops come. You're all alone. No one is coming for you."

Olivia looked at the floor and kept quiet. It was good to hear Brian's voice even though it was for a short period of time. He had sounded worried…almost…pitiful. She knew this was hard on him and things were going to be different once they found her. If they ever found her.

"Did that strike a nerve, detective?" Asher taunted, "Tell me, Olivia, when you were alone with Lewis did he tell you the same stuff? I mean, he had to say something to make you beat him to a bloody pulp."

The image of Lewis in handcuffs came into her mind. She shuddered as she remembered his words about Elliot and about her and her father. Lewis smiling up at her made a chill go down her spine.

"Too bad Lewis never got to see your gorgeous body. He was really missing out."

Asher stood up and walked out. Olivia was left alone in silence in the dimly lit room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SVU OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF. I OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP LIKE CHARLIE AND SETH AND SUCH. OKAY (: **

**Fangirl4ever99: awe I'm glad I caught you off guard (;**

**Aspurgeon: I'm glad I can get you so excited about this story! Haha(: you'll find out how long he plans on keeping Liv in the next chapter after this one I promise ! And I can't tell you if he did or not...it'll ruin the ending I have in mind! XD haha you'll get answers I promise **

**Guest that talked about Tiffany: haha I'm glad you like it so far and I caught your attention! (: **

**Second guest: I'm glad you love this story so much! Thanks for your review ! **

**Enjoy! (:**

"Sonofabitch," Fin hung up and looked at Amanda, Brian, and Nick, "Asher was with her and I think he attacked her."

"Think? How do you 'think' he attacked her?" Brian demanded.

"Well," Fin frowned, trying to remember, "I asked her where she was and she was about to tell me when there was a thud and a crash and the line went dead."

"A thud and a crash?" Nick stood up from his desk, "We can get the technical analysts in computer crimes to replay the recording and see what that crash was."

"Smart!" Seth nodded and looked at Fin, "Take your phone and bring it to computer crimes and have them take out the recording."

"I'll go with him," Amanda got up.

"I don't think that's a good idea we still need people on the street searching for this guy," Seth frowned and shook his head. Amanda walked over to Seth and stared at him.

"Listen here you little prick," she murmured so just he heard her, "This detective that was kidnapped was kidnapped before. Neither time did she deserve it. Olivia is the strongest, most independent woman that I know and I will be damn certain I won't let an inexperienced uni like you to stop me from helping my partner find her. Now, are you going to get out of my way or am I going to have to shoot your balls off?"

Seth swallowed and ushered for her to go with Fin. Amanda smiled and walked out of the door with Fin.

"Damn, Amanda," Fin laughed.

"What?" She looked at him and smiled as they got on the elevator.

"Remind me never to tell you you can't do something."

"Don't get in my way and we won't have a problem," Amanda teased.

A few minutes later, Fin and Amanda stood next to the computer analyst as he removed the recording device from Fin's phone.

"Now," the analyst named Frank pushed the device into the computer, "We are going to load the recording into the computer... And... There you go." he turned back to them and smiled.

"Press play," Fin frowned. Frank nodded and clicked around. Suddenly, Brian's voice filled the room.

_"Listen here you fuck face. I will personally rip your balls off when we find you if you hurt her. I'm not someone you want to f-"_

_"Brian! It's me. Liv." _

_"Oh my god, Liv! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

_"I'm fine, Brian."_

_"Olivia, I want to tell you to not think about what happened last time. If it comes down to it, you fight like hell love. Kick the bastards ass. Kill him for all I care."_

There was shuffling and suddenly Fin's voice filled the room.

_"Liv, It's me Fin. Where are you?"_

_"I don't really know. I'm here with his co-" THUD._

There was a scream and a crash. The line cut out. Amanda and Fin frowned at each other.

"Rewind the part with the crash," Amanda looked back at Frank. The tech nodded and a few seconds later there was a crash and a scream again.

"Where have I heard that before..." Amanda murmured and tapped Frank to rewind the tape. Scream.

"That sounds so familiar. At least the scream sounds like someone I know, Fin," Amanda frowned then snapped her fingers, "Oh my god it's Tiffany."

"What the hell is Tiffany doing with Olivia?" Fin frowned, "Unless Mark and Susan weren't telling us everything."

"Thank you, Frank," Amanda smiled at the tech and walked back out to the hallway with Fin. They walked towards the elevators and got in.

"So this asshole was in their house the whole time?" Fin shook his head, "I didn't see anyone when I was talking to them."

"I didn't see anyone when Tiffany brought me to her room," Amanda frowned, "When we go to their house we need to get Tiffany out before anything else happens."

The elevator doors opened and Fin and Amanda walked onto their floor. They opened the door into the office and a dozen officers turned around and stared. Nick stopped talking and looked over at them.

"Asher and Olivia are at Asher's uncle's house," Amanda informed the group.

"We need a group of snipers and sharp shooters out there," Fin continued, "And a group to go into the house and get Liv and make arrests. There is a young girl in there that you need to make sure not to injure."

"We can't just go barging in a house...can we?" Seth frowned.

"We do things...a bit different in SVU," Amanda smiled then looked around, "Let's get this thing on the road."

* * *

Dozens of police cars zoomed up the street and came to a screeching halt. Amanda and Fin pulled their car up in the middle of the street and quickly got out.

"Are the sharp shooters and snipers ready?" Amanda talked into a walkie talkie as she strapped on her bullet proof police vest.

"Affirmative, Amanda," a voice replied. Amanda looked over at Fin and Nick as they put on their vests.

"Ready? " Fin asked Nick and Amanda. They nodded and all three of them drew their guns.

"Alright," Fin looked towards the house, "Amaro and Rollins follow me along with Seth and two unis. We will storm the house as the sharp shooters and snipers get lined up."

"Ready."

"Ready."

Fin nodded and they ran towards the house, Seth and two uniformed officers followed close behind. Fin and Nick nodded at each other and Amanda banged on the door.

"NYPD!" Amanda yelled, "Open up, Susan and Mark! We have a search warrant!"

There was movement in the house and Fin, Nick , and Amanda raised their guns. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. Tiffany looked at the three in fear.

"Manda? Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, sweetie," Amanda held her hand out towards the girl, "Come with me and come outside."

Tiffany looked towards the back of the house and took Amanda's hand. Amanda pulled her outside and ran her over to the awaiting NYPD officers across the street. Amanda turned around to go back to the house when Tiffany grabbed her hand.

"Come play with me, Manda!"

"I will soon, sweetie," Amanda squeezed her hand gently, "Right now I need to find my friend, Olivia. Have you seen her?"

Tiffany looked down and shook her head. Amanda frowned, pat the young girl's head, and ran towards the house. She raised her gun and ran in.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Susan was yelling at Fin. Amanda reached into her pocket, pulled out the search warrant, and shoved it in Susan's face.

"Where is he?" Amanda demanded, "Where is Asher and Olivia?"

"I told you before! I haven't seen that guy since his mother's death three years ago!" Mark glared at Amanda.

"Don't give me the bullshit, Mark," Fin frowned, "We have evidence that tells us they are here or were here. Now tell me where they are and I won't have the urge to bash your stupid face in."

Mark shook his head and Fin glared at him. Raising a fist, Fin suddenly punched the wall next to Mark, making him jump.

"We will find them and when we do you'll be charged with assistance kidnapping and assault on an NYPD detective," Nick glared at the couple and walked around the house. Seth followed as Nick walked up the wooden stairs.

Fin and Amanda walked into the living room with their guns raised. Everything seemed to be in order. Fin looked around and frowned.

"Look through the drawers and flip the cushions," Fin looked at Amanda, "We need some proof Liv was here and then we can take these assholes in."

Amanda nodded and walked over to the couch. She started flipping the cushions over as Fin started looking through the drawers.

"You may want to come see this, Fin," Nick said over the walkie talkie, "We found the basement."

Amanda walked back into the hallway and Fin followed behind. Susan and Mark looked at them and frowned.

"Now what." Susan demanded.

Amanda glared at them and pushed past the couple. Fin followed behind and they walked towards an open door. Amanda raised her gun and slowly walked down the steep stairs. She could hear Fin behind her. She stepped down on the cold stone ground and squinted.

"Nick?" Amanda called out.

"Start checking each container and behind each dresser," Nick called out from one side of the room.

Amanda nodded and started rummaging through different containers. Fin ran his across each dresser. After a few minutes, Amanda sighed and walked towards the center of the basement. Nick followed along with Seth and Fin.

"There's nothing here," Nick frowned.

"Can we still bring them in?" Seth looked at the trio.

"Not unless we have probable cause," Fin sighed, "These types of people will lawyer up quicker than you can say you have the right to remain silent."

"I'm not letting Tiffany back in this house," Amanda shook her head, "Not if they are some psychopaths hiding Asher and Liv. Maybe it will give them incentive to turn Asher in."

"We will keep a patrol car on their house at all times," Seth lowered his voice, "No one will go in or out of the house that we don't know about."

The three agreed and they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Olivia breathed heavily against Asher's hand as he pressed them against the wall. He held a finger up to his lips and pressed the barrel of her gun harder into her temple, making her whimper. She could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door. She heard the familiar voice of Amanda and Nick.

"You make a sound and I'll blow your fucking brains out right now," he murmured to her and removed his hand from her mouth. She breathed heavily as her ribs ached in pain. The voices sounded closer near the door and Olivia moved her head slightly.

She thought for a moment before crying out. She knew he had her gun pressed against her temple but she would rather to be dead and him caught then this lunacy to continue.

Asher pushed her away from him and lifted the gun. Before Olivia could react, the butt of the gun came crashing down on her temple. She passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fangirl4ever99: if you hate cliff hangers.. Sorry about this chapter (; **

**Guest: oh trust me you don't know the half of what will happen to Asher xD keep reading ! (: **

**Enjoy (:**

*two hours later*

Amanda smiled and handed Tiffany another crayon. Tiffany studied the detective for a little bit before furiously scribbling on the paper on Amanda's desk.

"She has to be there," Brian frowned and paced the squad room, "You all heard her on the phone. She has to be there."

"Unless the bastard moved her," Nick suggested, receiving a glare from Brian.

"Then we are back to fucking square one again!" Brian yelled, making Tiffany jump. The young girl out down the crayon and pouted.

"That's a mean word."

Before Brian could react, Amanda shot him a look before turning back to Tiffany.

"Here sweetie. Why don't we go color in this room where it's more quiet?" She led the young girl to an interrogation room and shut the door behind them. Tiffany hurried over to the chair and sat and started to color again.

"Tiffany.." Amanda watched her, "Has your mommy and daddy ever talked about a lady living in the house?"

Tiffany paused for a moment and looked down. She shook her head no.

"Tiffany," Amanda knelt down in front of the young girl, "You know that you won't get in trouble if your mommy and daddy did anything bad, right? You haven't done anything wrong."

"My mommy and daddy are nice," Tiffany retorted and frowned at Amanda, "Manda, you used to be nicer. I want to go home!"

"I know you do, sweetie, but we have to keep you here where it's safe," Amanda pat the girl's hand reassured.

"IM SAFE AT HOME I WANT TO GO HOME!" Tiffany yelled, making Amanda back up. Before Amanda could react, the door opened and Susan ran in and scooped Tiffany up. She spun around and glared at Amanda.

"You touch my kid again and I swear I'll kill you," Susan grumbled as her lawyer walked in the room. The lawyer handed Amanda a sheet of paper.

"You've been served for the unjust removal of this child from her home without reason," the lawyer walked out and Susan followed. Amanda grabbed Susan's arm and leaned towards her.

"Susan," Amanda frowned, "All we want is to find Olivia. Please. If you know where they are tell us and I will make sure you get a lesser punishment than Mark. Please."

Susan paused for a moment before shaking her head. She pulled Tiffany closer and left. Amanda looked down at the papers, crinkled them up, and threw them across the room.

* * *

Olivia heard the door opening from the outside and she pressed her back against the cold wall. Sweat dripped down her face and her hands shook.

Asher opened the door and walked into the room, "Olivia? I have a nice present for you." He called out. _WHACK_.

Asher crumpled to the floor and Olivia lowered the back of the toilet seat she had used to hit him. The back of the toilet seat was cement.

Olivia stared at Asher as he groaned in pain. Images flashed through her mind of Lewis and her hands shook more. Asher slowly got up and advanced towards her. She brought the toilet seat hard down on his side, causing him to fall to the floor. He laid still.

"Who's the bitch now?" Olivia muttered and knelt down next to him. She grabbed her gun from his waistline and stared at bis unmoving body.

_"Olivia, I want to tell you to not think about what happened last time. If it comes down to it, you fight like hell love. Kick the bastards ass. Kill him for all I care."_

Olivia shook her head and bit her lip. She stared at Asher before standing up.

"You know what ? You're not even worth the effort," she thought for a moment and kicked him hard in his side. She could feel his rib crack under her foot.

Olivia walked through the open door with her gun raised. She scanned the basement before walking quickly up the flight of stairs. She slowly opened the door and walked into the too familiar hallway.

Walking towards the front door, Olivia heard voices and stopped short. A woman was yelling at a man in the kitchen that Tiffany had taken her to. Olivia looked outside and realized it was nighttime . She peered her head into the living room and saw Tiffany playing with her dolls at the coffee table.

"Tiffany..." Olivia whispered. The young girl kept her back turned.

"Tiffany." Olivia whispered a little louder, causing the girl to turn around. Tiffany smiled wide and Olivia put a finger to her lips to tell her to keep quiet. Olivia motioned for Tiffany to come over to her and the young girl quickly walked to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A woman's voice demanded behind her. Olivia turned around to see a man and a woman standing near her.

"Listen," Olivia raised her gun, "I know that Asher has probably said a few things about me but it's not true. I don't want to hurt you."

"Mommy! This is my friend, Livva. Asher was mean to her," Tiffany frowned.

"Where the hell is Asher?" The man demanded, taking a step towards Olivia. Olivia took a step back and kept the gun trained on him.

"He's done bad things," Olivia whispered, "You don't have to do what he says anymore."

The man took another step towards them and Olivia grabbed Tiffany and took a step back.

"Come any closer and I swear to god I'll shoot you," Olivia threatened.

"You?" The man scoffed, "Shoot me? Obviously you can't do shit or Asher wouldn't have taken you in the first place."

Olivia glared and raised the gun. Bang. A shot went into the wall next to the man, raining down a cloud of dust onto him. He stared at Olivia. Olivia kept the gun trained on them and took out her handcuffs.

"Up against the wall," Olivia commanded, "NOW."

The couple slowly walked up against the wall and Olivia lowered her gun. She grabbed the woman's wrist and handcuffed one wrist and handcuffed the other to the stairwell railing. She did the same for the man.

"Is there a cop outside?" Olivia demanded. The couple kept quiet and Olivia rolled her eyes. She took Tiffany's hand and walked out of the front door.

Tiffany squeezed Olivia's hand as they walked towards the police car. The uniformed cop got out and took out his gun.

"FREEZE!"

"Wait!" Olivia put her hands up and Tiffany ran behind her, "Don't shoot. My name is Sergeant Olivia Benson. I'm the detective that was taken."

"Shit," the young cop put the gun back in the holster and took out his radio, "Portable to central."

"Come in portable." A voice replied. Tiffany hugged Olivia's leg and Olivia pat her head.

"I think... I think I have Ms. Benson with me."

"PPD and SVU are on their way."

Olivia nodded and looked towards the house. Images of Lewis and Asher played through her mind and she shook her head.

"There's a couple in there who need to be arrested," she said, her throat feeling dry, "And a man down in the basement who may be in need of a bus."

"Portable to central." The guy talked into his radio.

"Come in portable."

"I need two buses to my location also."

"Two?" Olivia looked at the cop confused, "There's only one guy."

"The other one is for you, Ms. Benson," the young cop looked at her concerned.

Suddenly, they heard police sirens and four police cars zoomed up the street and came to a skidding halt. Olivia saw Nick first.

Nick stopped and looked at his partner. She smiled sadly and he went up and hugged her.

"I knew you could do it, Liv," he whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her head. She nodded and smiled softly.

"Liv!" A voice called. Olivia looked up to see Amanda, Fin, and Brian jogging over to her. Amanda reached her first and pulled her into a hug.

"god I'm so glad you're okay," the blonde smiled and pulled away.

"Welcome home, Liv," Fin smiled and hugged her tightly. She groaned in pain and Fin loosened his grip, "Sorry."

Olivia smiled and pulled away. She looked over and Brian was staring at her. Before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She breathed in his familiar scent and closed her eyes.

"I was so worried..." Brian spoke softly.

"I'm fine now, Bri," Olivia whispered and looked at him, "It's over."

"I swear to god..." Brian gently touched her bruise and frowned, "I could kill the bastard myself."

Olivia shook her head and leaned in and kissed Brian gently on the lips. He smiled against her lips and kissed back.

"Ew! Are you guys dating? Get a room!" Tiffany exclaimed and Brian shook his head laughing.

"Hey you," Amanda knelt down in front of the young girl, "Why don't you ride with me back to the precinct? Does that sound like fun?"

"Manda!" Tiffany cried and hugged her neck. Amanda smiled and took the young girl's hand. Before they left, Tiffany turned around and looked at Olivia.

"I wanted to tell Manda you were at my house. I promise. Mommy told me they would hate me forever if I did though," the young girl looked down.

"You did the right thing, Tiffany," Olivia smiled down at her, "Thank you."

The young girl beamed up at her then turned around and left with Amanda. Nick turned back to Olivia.

"You need to see a doctor."

"Nick, it's just a few scrapes a bruises. I'll be fine," Olivia shook her head and took a step. The world swayed and she fell down. Brian caught her in his arms.

"I NEED A BUS. NOW!" Nick yelled. Paramedics rushed over to Olivia as her eyes threatened to close.

"Stay with me, Liv," Brian murmured and rubbed her face gently. The paramedics hooked up an I.v. And lifted Olivia onto a stretcher.

"I'll ride with her," Nick looked at Brian, "Meet us at the hospital." Brian looked towards Olivia as she was wheeled towards the ambulance and nodded. He jogged off to his car.

Nick ran over to the paramedics and climbed on the back. Olivia's eyes struggled to stay open and Nick grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me, Olivia," Nick begged, "Fight it." The ambulance started driving.

Olivia gave Nick's hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiled. She smiled back at him as an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth,

Her eyes slowly shut and Nick squeezed her hand, "Olivia! Stay with me!"

The heart monitor beeped loud and signaled the pulse stopped. Olivia's eyes shut.

"Liv? LIV!"

"She's coating!" The paramedic yelled and hit the side of the ambulance. He pushed Nick it of the way.

_"Mercy General be advised_ _that victim is coating and pulse stopped_. _Doing emergency CPR. Victim is a middle aged woman. Brunette. Brown eyes. Sergeant Olivia Benson. Very critical." _


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN SVU ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP LIKE CHARLIE AND TIFFANY AND SUCH. :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story, followed, and favorited this story. It means a lot :) This isn't the last chapter but the story is coming to a close :/ I hope everyone enjoyed it ! **

**Enjoy :)**

*three days later*

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling. Machines beeped around her. Her head throbbed and her chest felt tight. Slowly moving her head to look around, she groaned as pain shot throughout her body.

"Hey, Liv, try not to move so much," Nick appeared next to her and pat her hand. She nodded slowly and looked at him.

"What…happened.." she murmured.

"You tried bullshitting me by telling me you were okay," her partner smiled and shook his head, "You are probably the most stubborn person I know."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days," he paused for a moment, "You were in a medically induced coma."

"Oh," she frowned then looked back at her partner, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Liv. No one is at work right now. The whole squad is in the waiting room."

Olivia became quiet and stared at her hands. Nick looked at her concerned.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. When he frowned at her she sighed, "I just… Are we doing good? I mean… are we actually helping people? We spend most of our time going after sickos and pervs but is it actually doing good or is this all for nothing?"

"Olivia," Nick frowned and shook his head, "You can't say this is all for nothing. Do you know how many rapists you've put behind bars? You've given so many victims closure because they were able to see their attacker put in jail."

"Obviously, I don't know how to handle rapists or Asher and William wouldn't have happened.." Olivia murmured and looked down. She didn't want to see his pity.

"Olivia fucking Benson," Nick frowned and knelt down next to the bed, "You can't be serious. You remember what you told me a few months ago? We win some battles and others we don't win right away but we sure fight like hell. Lewis and Asher were battles that you fought your damnest to beat and in the end, who is the one who gets to go back to her life? You. You've saved hundreds of girls and victims from those two sick bastards. You're stronger than what you think."

"If I was this great detective that you put me out to be, Nick, then why did I fall for both Lewis and Asher?" she challenged, finally meeting his gaze.

Before he could answer, he looked towards the door. Seconds later, it opened and Bailey, Charlie, Charlotte, and Tiffany walked in. Olivia looked at Nick confused and he smiled.

"Olivia?" Charlie was the first to speak. Olivia looked at her and nodded.

"I heard what that asshole did," Charlie shook her head, "The girls and I decided to get together and tell you thank you. For everything. Especially for risking your life for us so our attacker will be put away."

"I know that we never met before," Charlotte spoke, "But Detective Fin and Nick came to me and told me you were in the hospital and the guy who….raped me was arrested. I had to come see for myself the lady who saved my sanity."

"You risked everything just so the guy who attacked us will be put away," Bailey spoke up, "You're our hero. I couldn't thank you enough. Because of you this guy will be going to jail for a long time. That's the greatest thing anyone could give me."

"Thanks, girls," Olivia smiled sadly, "I want you all to know that if you ever need someone to listen to you or need someone to talk to, you all have my number. Give me a call anytime."

"Livva," Tiffany came forward and wrapped her little arms around Olivia softly, "You're my idol. I want to be like you when I grow up."

Olivia hugged back softly and tears formed in her eyes. Nick looked at her and smiled, "See all the good you've done?"

Tiffany pulled away and Olivia looked around confused, "Where is Scarlet?"

Bailey, Charlotte, and Charlie grew quiet and looked down. Charlotte was the first to speak.

"Scarlet wants to put the past behind her. She said by coming here it will just bring back the memories and she couldn't live through that a second time. No offense."

"No," Olivia shook her head and took the girl's hand, "It's fine. I completely understand. Can you make sure she has my number, though? In case she needs someone to talk to."

Charlotte nodded and Olivia smiled. The door opened and Amanda walked in. Tiffany ran to her and hugged her leg. "MANDA! LOOK! LIVVA IS AWAKE!"

"Yes, I see that," Amanda smiled and walked over to the bed, "How are you feeling, Liv?"

"Besides my bruises?" Olivia looked at the girls then back at Amanda, "I feel fine now. Thank you, Amanda. For everything."

"I was just doing my job, Liv," the blonde smiled and looked at Nick, "Besides, it was all of us. And the PPD."

Olivia looked between Amanda and Nick and frowned, "I've been meaning to ask you guys….is there something going on between you two?"

"Wait, what?" Nick looked at Olivia and laughed hard, "Me and Amanda? What? No! We are like brother and sister. Oh god. Nothing sexual is going between me and Amanda."

Amanda laughed hard and shook her head, "Trust me, Liv. I would never."

"Just curious," Olivia smiled and shook her head.

Suddenly, the door opened and Brian walked in holding a bouquet of roses. He stopped and looked at everyone, his eyes finally resting on Olivia. He smiled softly and held the roses out to her.

"Alright, I think that's our cue to leave," Nick bent down and hugged Olivia lightly and looked over at Amanda.

"Maybe Nick will take you girls to Starbucks," Amanda teased, making Nick shake his head.

"Manda, what's a Starbuck?" Tiffany questioned as the group walked out of the door. Brian and Olivia were left alone.

"I'm glad you're awake, Liv," Brian smiled and walked over to her, setting the roses down on the table next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I probably look," Olivia shook her head and smiled sadly. Brian softly traced his thumb down the side of her face over her bruise. He frowned.

"That bastard needs to get the needle for what he did to you."

"As much as I would love to see that," Olivia sat up slowly, her ribs throbbing, "I don't want to sink to the same level he's on. I just want to get the trial done with and move on with my life."

"Can I get you anything, love?" Brian frowned as he noticed her discomfort. She shook her head as the door opened.

"Damn, she can only see so many people in one day. Wh-" Brian stopped as he realized it was the doctor. The doctor looked at Brian then smiled at Olivia.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Ms. Benson. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I look," Olivia repeated and Brian gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "When can I go home?"

"Well," the doctor looked at her chart, "You came in here with a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, bruising on your ribs and your face. The bruising is on its way to healing but your dislocated shoulder will need some therapy to heal. You can probably be released in a day or so. Let's make sure your vitals are okay first."

"Thanks, doctor," Olivia nodded.

The doctor turned to leave then stopped. He turned back to Olivia and looked up from her chart, "Uh, I'm sorry Ms. Benson. I forgot. The results from your rape kit have come back…" the doctor looked at Brian unsure.

"He's fine. He's my boyfriend," Olivia squeezed his hand, "I want him to be here. You can….you can continue."

"Well," the doctor looked back at the chart puzzled, "When we examine rape victims we usually look for forcible trauma. During your exam, the nurse was not able to find any trauma besides the bruises and dislocated shoulder."

"W-what?" Olivia looked at the doctor surprised, "That's not possible." Brian squeezed her hand gently.

"Do you…remember…him raping you?" The doctor frowned.

"N…no. Anytime he said he did was after I woke up from being knocked out," Olivia stared at the wall, images racing through her mind, "He talked so much like he….actually did. M-my clothes were ripped…."

"Ms. Benson, we made sure to check for rape trauma," the doctor shook his head, "We checked three times. The nurses performing the rape kit are experienced. They would recognize a rape even with the smallest amount of trauma. There was no damage done to you sexually. The only things you had were the bruises and dislocated shoulder."

"Oh thank god," Brian looked down at Olivia and smiled. Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded. The doctor smiled.

"You were lucky, Ms. Benson," the doctor left. Brian smiled and hugged Olivia gently.

"It's over, Liv," Brian whispered and kissed her head, "I promise I will NEVER let you get hurt ever again. Over my dead body."

"It's over…" Olivia whispered, holding onto Brian. A tear fell down her cheek and Brian pulled away. Softly, he wiped the tear off of her cheek and smiled softly at her. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Olivia. With all of my being I love you."

"I love you too, Brian."


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN SVU ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF. I MADE UP CHARACTERS LIKE TIFFANY AND CHARLIE. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND LIKED THIS STORY. IM HAPPY YOU ALL ENJOYED IT SO MUCH :)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE GUESTS FOR YOUR LAST REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 14. THEY WERE SO SWEET (:**

**ENJOY (:**

***FEARLESSNESS* **

*three weeks later*

Olivia ran a shaky hand through her hair and looked at her outfit for the hundredth time that morning. She shook her head and started to unbutton the long sleeved gray shirt she was wearing. The bedroom door opened and Brian walked in the room. Olivia spun around and took a deep breath.

"You scared me half to death, Brian."

"Sorry," he frowned, his eyes stopping briefly on her exposed bra before meeting her gaze, "You have to leave soon, love."

Olivia shook her head and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. She walked over to the closet and frowned, putting a hand on her hip. She peeked her head out and saw Brian watching her, "I can't find anything to wear."

"What you were wearing before was fine, Liv," she could hear the frustration in his voice. She turned back to her clothes and sighed. Moving a few hangers, she finally decided on a dark purple sweater to go with her black pants. She walked out, pulling the sweater over her head. She felt tugging and frowned, her sweater halfway over her head. Olivia pulled, feeling her sweater tug on her necklace. She sighed.

Brian slowly walked over to her and gently helped her pull the sweater down. Once they got the sweater on, Olivia looked at Brian and smiled sadly.

"Thanks," she whispered. Brian softly caressed the side of her face over the healing cut and looked her in the eyes.

"Liv, you don't have to go back yet," Brian frowned, "They said they don't expect you back for a long time. You could go back whenever you feel comfortable.."

"I know, Brian," Olivia turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair, "But if I don't go back now I'll never go."

She turned back to him and saw him staring at her. She smiled softly, "Ready?"

"Oh," Brian shook his head and smiled, "Yeah I guess. You look great, Liv."

She nodded, grabbed her phone, and walked out of the room. Heading towards the front door, she stopped, causing Brian to run into her. Olivia turned around, looked at him, and kissed his lips softly. He smiled under her lips and kissed her back gently, running his hand through her hair. She pulled away and smiled softly.

"Alright, now I'm ready."

Brian pulled the car into a parking space next to the precinct. Olivia's hand shook and she put them in her pockets. She looked at Brian and he squeezed her hand gently. He got out, walked around the car, and opened her door. She smiled up at him and got out.

* * *

Brian shut the door, took her hand, and they walked towards the precinct. Olivia stopped in front of the steps and stared at a car parked in front of the precinct.

"Whose car is that?"

"Oh," Brian stopped and looked at the car, "I forgot to tell you about that. That's Lieutenant Murphy…. He's taking over your position."

"Oh…." Olivia frowned and felt Brian squeeze her hand. She smiled softly and they walked into the precinct.

The mixed sounds of people yelling and phones ringing made Olivia's hands sweat. It had been over a month since she worked in SVU. Somehow, it was also comforting to her. The couple walked towards the elevators and climbed on. The small dings rang in Olivia's ears and she swallowed. Brian squeezed her hand again as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened and Olivia stepped off, letting go of Brian's hand. He looked at her confused before following her. She could feel his hand on her back as they walked towards the squad room. Olivia stopped outside of the door leading to the squad room before stepping inside.

Dozens of eyes looked up from what they were doing and stared at her. Olivia felt like turning around and leaving….or puking. She took a deep breath and looked around, finally resting her eyes towards her office. Nick, Amanda, and Fin looked up from their computers and Nick stood up.

"Liv…" Nick began. She held up her hand, looked at Brian, then walked towards her office. The man inside looked up from his papers as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, putting a hand on her hip. The man stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Lieutenant Murphy. You must be Sergeant Benson."

She eyed him before taking his hand and shaking it. Olivia could tell he had been in SVU ever since she had been gone.

"Thanks…for holding down the fort while I was…away," Olivia looked out of the office window and saw Brian and Fin talking. She smiled softly.

"Yeah… they weren't too much trouble," the lieutenant frowned, "Except Detective Tutuola. Anytime I asked him to do something he would look at Amanda and tell her that I was talking to her and she better get a move on."

"Oh," Olivia laughed lightly and turned back to Murphy, "That's just Fin. He's been in SVU for….. a long time now. He doesn't sit right with new people in charge."

"I can tell," Murphy shook his head then grew serious, "Olivia…you know we weren't expecting you back for a while now. However long you needed."

"I know," Olivia turned and looked out the window as Amanda and Fin laughed at something Brian said, "But I'm not the same unless I have this job. It's my whole life."

"That's true dedication," Murphy smiled, "You're a good detective, Olivia."

"Thanks," she looked at him then back out to the squad room, "I just don't know if I'm ready to be the boss again."

"Well, now that you mention it," Murphy knelt down, opened a drawer, and grabbed something, "I meant to tell you. I've been assigned at the new lieutenant of SVU. And I would like it if you would be my second in command. You will still be considered Sergeant Benson, of course." He held out her badge and gun. She paused for a moment before taking the badge and gun and smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

Suddenly, there was a scream and Olivia spun around and ran out of the office. Amanda was standing up, looking over at Tiffany. There was a social worker holding Tiffany's hand, trying to pull her away. Tiffany was screaming.

"Woah. What's going on?" Olivia and Murphy asked in unison.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" Tiffany cried, breaking free from the social worker's hand. Tiffany ran and hugged Amanda's leg.

"Take her where?" Olivia looked at the social worker.

"Since both of her parents were arrested, she was put in foster care," the social worker, "She ran away and found Ms. Rollins and now won't leave."

"I called her as soon as Tiffany came here," Amanda frowned and knelt down to be on eye contact with the girl, "Sweetheart, I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Tiffany sniffled.

"Honey, I'm working. I can't just get up and leave," Amanda frowned and looked at Olivia, "Plus. Your foster parents must be worried sick about you."

"Nope," the young girl replied, emphasizing on the p, "I want you to be my new mommy."

"Tiffany," Amanda frowned and rubbed her cheek, "I can't be your new mommy. You have foster parents that want you back home. And plus, my house isn't suitable for a kid and I'm never home an-"

"I don't care. I want you to be my new mommy!" the little girl cried, wrapping her arms around Amanda's neck. Amanda frowned and looked towards Olivia. Olivia sighed and looked towards the social worker.

"How long ago did her foster parents take her?"

"She just started living with them three days ago," the woman frowned, "Before that she was in an orphanage with twenty other kids."

"I can't let her go back to a place with complete strangers," Amanda frowned at the social worker then pulled Tiffany off of her, "Maybe you can live with me until someone adopts you."

"YAY!" the small girl yelled, hugging Amanda tightly. Amanda laughed softly and hugged back.

"I guess I'll go do the paperwork," the social worker sighed and walked out.

"I'll need to get a babysitter," Amanda murmured and stood up. The little girl smiled up at her and grabbed her hand,

"Take the rest of the day off, Rollins," Murphy smiled at her, "Find a babysitter and figure out how you'll deal with having a child at home for a few weeks."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Amanda smiled and looked at Olivia, "I'm glad you're back, Olivia. If you need anything , just call me."

"Thank you, Rollins," Olivia smiled softly.

Amanda hugged Brian goodbye and hugged Nick and Fin. She grabbed her coat and started walking out of the door.

"Hurry back, Amanda," Fin called, "I'll need a partner."

The blonde looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She nodded as Tiffany looked up at her while they walked out.

"Manda, can we go get a starbuck?"

Amanda laughed as the two disappeared from view. Nick walked up to Olivia and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Liv."

"It's good to be back," Olivia smiled and hugged her partner back.

"Hey, Mr. Handy, watch it," Brian warned, making Olivia turn around and smack his chest. Brian caught her hand and grinned at her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Cassidy?" Olivia challenged.

"I'll be at home, waiting for your return," he smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed back before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, man," Brian high-fived Fin then looked at Nick, "Bye, Amaro."

"Never did like that guy," Nick murmured. Olivia smiled and shook her head, looking towards her old desk.

The phone on her desk started to ring, making her jump. Nick looked at her concerned as Fin reached over to answer her phone.

"Wait," Olivia looked at Fin, her throat dry. He looked at her confused. She walked over to her desk and looked down at the ringing phone. Wiping her hand on her pants, she reached down, her hand stopping right above the receiver. She could feel the squad staring at her.

Olivia swallowed and picked up the receiver, "Sergeant Benson, SVU."

**THE END :)**


End file.
